The Other Side of Light
by Slipper33
Summary: AU. Kenzi turns to Bo for advice when she finds herself attracted to the dark-side. - This story is heavily focused on the developing romance between Kenzi and Vex as I ship them sooooo bad. Set after the Garuda finale. Some sexual references. I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi watched as Vex fixed himself breakfast in the kitchenette of the building she shared with Bo. Curled up at one end of the deep-red, brocade couch that dominated the centre of the living room, she was pretending to file her nails as she observed him.

For the last couple of weeks, Vex had been hiding from The Morrigan by crashing at their place. In the process of trying to evade a group of militant soccer hooligans from his past who were out for his blood, he had devised a plan to upset Evony - it had worked and now she was keeping a special place for him in her dungeon. Bo had agreed that he could sleep on their couch, in thanks for his help in defeating the Garuda, provided he sorted out the dispute with his former employer and left them in peace as soon as he could. Things had turned complicated for Kenzi when she'd realised that she rather liked having him around.

It had started with nothing more than innocent friendship as she hung with him, painting her nails or playing on her phone watching him flick up and down the television channels. She listened to his incessant complaints about the lack of quality programming and made sympathetic noises to appease him. Both of them were gamers, so if they weren't watching the TV, they were either trying to beat each other or going co-op together on various shoot-'em-ups. Alcohol played a big part of their friendship, sometimes swigged from a shared bottle in the clubhouse, at other times, shots at The Dál with Bo, Dyson and Tamsin, tolerating his presence for Kenzi's sake. Despite the reservations of her friends, Kenzi found it wasn't long before she began to seek out his company more and more. He tipped the balance into flirtation territory one night, without even knowing it, when he suggested they have a make-up session. Vex turned out to have a remarkable skill in this department. As he explained to her, one of the duties of being a successful nightclub owner involved looking the part. Occasional lip-gloss usage and kohl-rimmed eyes were expected. As a result, over the years, he had accumulated a vast array of brushes, applicators and cosmetics along with the knowledge of how to use them well. He took great pleasure in teaching Kenzi new application techniques. Some of which, he insisted, he had learned from Da Vinci. He even let her experiment on him and that was when she knew she was developing a crush.

She recalled how she was lifting an eye-liner and was about to apply it to his lash-line, when he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and breathed warm air onto the tip of the pencil, still clutched in her hand. She was already leaning in close to his face and the heat of his breath as it brushed her lips caused her stomach to flip. He looked into her eyes and said, 'You don't want it to be too hard.'

Disorientated by the unexpected sexual frisson, she had snapped,'What?'

'The crayon. It's got to be soft. You get a better line that way,' he said and he let go of her.

Now unsettled by the closeness of their bodies, she had tried to follow the curve of his eyelid, but her shaking hands had left him laughing at her attempt.

'I'd stick with the gel liner love,' he had said. 'Pencil's are clearly not your thing.'

Leaving him to tidy up, she had made some excuse and hurried up to her room to think about her reaction.

She was brought back to the present, by movement out of the corner of her eye. She cemented her nail-care charade by raising her fingers to her lips and blowing away a speck of Midnight Orchid polish and then returned to her observation.

His breakfast, which, as far as Kenzi could tell, was a plateful of Froot Loops squashed between two slices of bread, was about ready. His back was turned to her, but she could see he was dressed in a typical, black-hued ensemble of silk shirt, leather pants and calf-high boots smothered in buckles. The debauched, rock-star effect was finished off with scruffy, black hair that usually found its way over his dark eyes and a hint of a beard. Kenzi wondered, not for the first time, whether his goth/steampunk/pirate look was a deliberate attempt to connect with some social sub-culture, or just a haphazard blend of modern dress mixed with remnants of past fashions he'd worn over the centuries.

He was muttering to himself, too softly for Kenzi to make out any words, apart from the occasional British-accented profanity. She thought she heard something about a pitiful lack of Pop Tarts, then, meal prepared, he turned and leaned his back against the counter. He brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. The ensuing result was chaos, as, unable to prevent the odd contents from spilling from between the bread and peppering the floor, he roared in anger. What was left of the sandwich, sailed through the air and landed with a plop, in the sink. It started to disintegrated as it made contact with the damp steel and began to form a Froot Loop colored rainbow. The plate shattered as it was hurled onto the floor, next to his feet.

'Bloody hell,' he bellowed, spraying out the contents of his mouth.

Turning her head and fixing him with her Siberian-tundra stare, Kenzi said, 'Hey, chillax Vexter.' Her long black hair swung as she moved and revealed the blonde extensions clipped in at the front, framing her delicate features. She jabbed her nail-file in his direction, 'Bo is so gonna flip if you don't clean that up. She's already über pissed about the guy-liner you got all over her mouldy old Persian rug. I mean, what were you doing rolling about on the carpet anyway? Jeez!'

'I weren't rolling about,' he yelled, his ire now directed at her, 'it was a very ancient and serious Fae ritual, designed to restore my errant powers.' He sniffed, then added, 'It just happened to involve me knocking back copious quantities of delicious vanilla vodka, to obtain - what is known as - a higher state of consciousness.'

Lowering her file, Kenzi turned and clambered onto her knees to face him. She rested her arms on the back of the couch and with her eyes wide asked, 'Did it work?'

As a response, Vex shot one arm out, palm open towards her, head lowered. His eyes were hidden by his hair and his body was angled away from her, as he lifted his head inch by inch, shaping his outstretched hand into a fist at the same time. On his face was the usual, arrogant sneer he wore when using his abilities and power pulsated from him, filling the room like a beacon of strength and domination.

Or...that was how it seemed to an entranced Kenzi. Fastened in place, her muscles rigid, she stared, mute and transfixed, as Vex took a menacing step towards her, followed by another, the effort to manipulate her causing vertical lines to appear on his brow. Her grip tightened on the nail file as he drew closer and she felt a twinge of pain as its edges dug into her skin. Before she could try to speak, to plead with him to stop, his body began to tremble and with a disgusted grunt, he let his arm drop.

'See, nothing happens.' He shrugged, 'I'm still limp.' Sighing, he sank to his knees and began gathering up the Froot Loops and broken shards of plate, placing them one by one into a small pile.

Kenzi swallowed and with a gargantuan effort, managed to control the exhalation of air trapped in her lungs, so as not to alert him to the effect he had had on her. Twisting as she slid back down into a sitting position, her eyes still wide, she whispered to herself, 'Oh, I wouldn't say _nothing_ happens.'

She rubbed her sore palm and with her back now to Vex, gathered her thoughts, returning to what had become a regular, internal debate on whether to tell Bo about the weird feelings she had developed for him. Suddenly conscious of the fact that she was sitting in the exact spot his body had lain sleeping, earlier, she stretched her fingers out over the soft pile of the couch and shivered as a little thrill of excitement ran through her at the second-hand intimacy of it. She screwed shut her eyes and clenched her fists in her lap in an attempt to clear her head of the images that had flooded in.

Glancing over, she watched him bin the remains of his abandoned breakfast and tried to reconcile this image of domesticity with the role of cold killer he had played during his previous life in service to The Morrigan. Was there something wrong with her? Why else would she be fantasising about getting it on with a man capable of the things he had done?

Tossing aside the nail-file, Kenzi reached down and grabbed her phone from the packing crate she and Bo used as a low table. There was only one person who would be able to help her make sense of this. 'C'mon Bobo, Kenzi needs some girl on girl talk,' she said out-loud as her fingers typed.

'Whassat?' Vex sauntered over and thumped down on the couch next to her. He banged one booted foot down hard onto the table, crossed the other over his ankle and thrust his hands behind his head. Kenzi pretended not to hear him.

'Any other time, I would've Mesmered you into being housemaid, you know?' he said with a rueful smile.

Preoccupied with typing on the screen of her phone, she said, 'You'll get your mojo back. Then you can make me your cleaning puppet.'

Vex's smile grew as his head turned towards her and his eyes flashed with mischief, 'I'd rather make you...' He was cut off as Bo's stiletto-heeled boot kicked his legs to the floor in a streak of black suede.

'Feet off the furniture, charity-boy,' she said, glaring at him. 'And why is there cereal in your hair?'

'A little breakfast incident that you don't need to worry your pretty head about.' Pivoting his legs from the table onto the couch, he made a show of hanging his feet off the edge and waggling them. 'And ow by the way.'

Bo ignored the sarcasm and her gaze softened as she turned to Kenzi, 'Hey. You IM'd?'

Kenzi looked at her phone, then at Bo, 'You must have travelled at super-fast Fae speed.'

'Got your SOS as I was coming through the door. What's up?'

Kenzi jerked her head towards Bo's bedroom, 'Girl stuff,' she said with an apologetic glance at Vex.

'Oh, you two go on and talk about knickers, or whatever. I'll just stay here and continue to fail.' He reached down to the floor and after a few seconds of fumbling, made a triumphant little noise. His hand re-appeared holding a nearly-empty bottle of liquor. Spinning the lid off with his thumb, he took a swig, 'Might try that ritual again.'


	2. Chapter 2

'So,' said Bo as she sat herself in front of her mirror turning her head from side to side to check her reflection, 'what's the prob?'

Kenzi responded by striding over to Bo's baroque-style bed and hurling herself onto it. She landed with a thud. Rolling onto her side, she reached up and plucked a filmy, red and gold scarf that had been tied to the bed post. She bit her bottom lip and ran the gauzy material through her hands.

Bo began removing her boots and looked over at Kenzi with her head at waist height as the second zipper reached the bottom. The scarf that Kenzi had been playing with had become tangled around her hand and wrist. 'If it's bondage you want to talk about, you really should ask Vex,' she said, eyeing the knotted fabric.

Kenzi looked down and unwinding it, tossed it away, 'What? No.'

Bo, now bootless, swept the scarf up from the floor and used it to tie her thick, dark hair back from her face as she finished undressing and slipped into a robe.

'It's not bondage I want to talk about.' Kenzi looked up and to the left as she considered what she had just said, 'Well, not really,' she said, thinking of some of Vex's preferences. 'It's Vex.'

'Ah,' nodded Bo frowning, 'our unwelcome guest. Is he pissing you off? He's pissing me off' She returned to her seat in front of the mirror and adjusted the scarf, waiting for Kenzi to speak.

'Um, not exactly.' Kenzi paused, trying to find the right way to broach the subject of her crush on Vex. She brightened as inspiration came to her. 'You remember Ryan right?' she asked Bo's back.

Bo raised one eyebrow and met her gaze in the mirror. 'You mean sexy, rich and Dark Fae Ryan? Yeah, of course I remember.'

'Yes,' gushed Kenzi, leaping from the bed and grabbing hold of Bo's upper arms. She rested her chin on her shoulder, 'Dark fae Ryan, you had a thing with him.' Kenzi nodded at Bo's reflection, willing her to understand. 'A hot thing,' she added with emphasis.

Bo gave a confused shake of her head, 'Kenz, what are you trying to tell me? Are you banging Ryan? Coz if you are, I'm totally fine with that,' she said shrugging. 'I'm with Lauren now.'

Kenzi wilted and she slumped over Bo's back, 'No, no no.'

Bo rose from the chair and Kenzi slid off her, into the vacated seat with a sigh.

'Anyway, what've you and Ryan got to do with Vex?' Bo continued, entering the bathroom. The sound of cascading water emerged, followed by wispy fingers of steam.

Bo's head was a blur as it shot round the edge of the door, 'OMG, is Vex banging Ryan?'

'No Bo, listen.' Kenzi took a deep breath.

She began, 'I sort of think...that maybe...I might...wanna do Vex.' She held her hands out to Bo, pleading for a response.

Bo shook her head, bemused. 'Do?' she asked. 'Do what with him?'

'Do, Bo! Do!' Kenzi hammered her small fists on her knees.

The puzzled look left Bo's face, replaced with one of shock. 'You can't be serious Kenzi, he's the Dark Fae's hitman,' she said. 'Not to mention a pervert.'

'Ryan was Dark Fae Bo.'

Bo sighed, 'That was different. He wasn't a murderer _or_ a weirdo.'

Kenzi frowned and her voice increased in volume, 'You know, I don't always think that everyone you choose to share your bed with is good enough for you either. But I manage keep my opinons to myself.'

The women glowered at each other in silence, both aware it was Lauren that Kenzi was referring to. Bo spoke first. 'You're right Kenzi, I'm sorry. It's your decision and if this is what you want, then I suppose I can respect that.'

Kenzi reached out for Bo's hands, anger melting away and smiled. 'Thanks Bo, it's been driving me crazy. I just needed to hear you say it was OK.'

'Whoa! I didn't say I was OK with it. But hey, I've made plenty of bad decisions in my sex life, so why shouldn't you have that luxury too.' She pulled her up from the chair and wrapped her in a tight hug. As they separated, Bo rested her hands on Kenzi's shoulders and held her at arms-length. She looked down into her pale-blue gaze and said, smiling, 'But FYI, you don't actually keep your opinions to yourself. You know that right?'

Kenzi chucked Bo on the shoulder and in a matter-of-fact voice, said 'It's my most adorable feature.'

Bo chuckled, then asked, 'So, tell me, why Vex?'

Kenzi pirouetted out of her grasp and thumped backwards onto the bed again. Staring up at the ceiling, she said, 'Oh I don't know Bo. Yeah, the whole Dark thing is smokin' hot, but you know that already.'

Bo raised her eyebrows slightly and her head bobbed from side to side as she assessed the accuracy of the statement.

Kenzi continued, oblivious, 'I could just die in those cinnamon brown eyes and that little tattoo on his cheek, so cute. He's like a sexy, Vegas magician with a rubber fetish. But it's more than that. There's this broken bird thing too, that makes me want to take care of him.'

Bo listened to her outburst, her expression saying she was struggling to see the attraction. She prompted, 'Yeah, ok, what else?'

Kenzi grabbed a pillow and tucked it under her chin as she flipped over onto her stomach. She locked eyes with her friend, suddenly serious and her voice mellowed. 'He's like me Bo. Before I met you, I didn't have anyone or belong anywhere. His only friend was The Morrigan and now she won't have him, what is there for him?'

Bo shrugged, 'You, apparently,' she said. 'Does he know how you feel?'

Kenzi, shook her head and sat up on the edge of the bed, feet not quite reaching the floor. Her hands gripped the covers.

Bo pulled Kenzi from the bed and propelled her in the direction of the door. 'What are you waiting for? Go tell him now.' She laughed, 'And remember, this is Vex we're talking about. Subtlety passed him by, centuries ago.'

Kenzi, nodded, her face thoughtful, as she took in Bo's advice, 'Right, going out there now.' She rested her hand on the cool brass of the door handle. 'Yup,' she said, 'here I go, right now.'

Bo covered Kenzi's hand with her own and opened the door for her. 'Kenzi, please do it quick. Trick only loaned us that rug, I don't want to have to get make-up out of it again.'


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi pulled Bo's bedroom door closed behind her and went looking for Vex. He wasn't hard to find, sprawled on the couch, one long, leather-clad leg draped over the backrest. An eighties music video was playing on the TV and he was swinging a nearly depleted Bourbon bottle in time to the beat.

She drew a deep breath, 'C'mon Kenz,' she whispered encouragement to herself, 'go make that pervert want you.'

Smoothing her black and red military-style jacket over the top of her tight jeans, she pushed back her shoulders and strode towards him. The tapping of her heeled cage boots on the floor, incongruous against the rhythm being laid down by the band.

'Vex' she called. There was no response. 'Vexter,' she repeated louder. Spying the remote sticking out from between two cushions, she grabbed it, pointed it at the set and turned it off.

'Hey, I was listening to that,' came a grumbling protest.

Kenzi ignored him, 'I've got something I want to ask you.'

Vex drained the rest of the liquor before swinging his legs to the floor. He gestured to her with the bottle, 'Go for it.'

Kenzi dragged over a padded bar stool from the kitchen and sat down opposite him. The packing crate table separated them. She smoothed her poker-straight hair, playing for time as she laboured to think of an opening line.

Remembering Bo's advice, she opted for, 'Do you like me?' She regretted the choice at once, giving an almost imperceptible shake of head as she drew her eyebrows closer together.

Vex blinked, baffled. 'Yeah 'course I do babe, you're a doll,' he said, dropping his empty bottle on the floor. 'What's this about?' he asked, his tone suspicious. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, bringing both hands up. 'Is it because I hung out with Dyson and Tamsin last night? I thought you were, you know, de-fuzzing and stuff,' he said, encompassing Kenzi's body with a wave, to indicate the inherent mysteries of female grooming. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. One hand rubbed the back of his neck, 'Probably shouldn't have let Tamsin drink me under the table though,' he said, knocking the empty Bourbon bottle around with his foot.

Kenzi stared, unsure of how to proceed. The memory of Bo's words bolstered her and she slipped off the stool. One by one, she flicked open the silver buttons of her jacket and shrugged one bare shoulder out followed by the other. The heavy fabric fell to the floor as she loosened her grip, revealing a white corset top beneath. With trembling fingers she un-hooked the first few clasps, exposing even more, fair skin.

Lifting her chin as though defying him to misunderstand her for a second time, she repeated, 'No Vex. Do you _like _me?'

Her repetition of the question made him look up. He paused as he noticed her discarded clothing on the floor and keeping his head immobile, made the rest of the journey along her body with just his eyes.

Kenzi strained to see his expression, but his face, still lowered, was hidden by tousled, dark hair. She could make out a shadowy suggestion of his brow line, but no more.

Both of them remained motionless for what seemed like a lifetime to Kenzi, as she waited for him to respond. She fought back the urge to demand, 'Well?'

Vex was the first to stir. He moved his hands to his knees and in no rush, pushed himself upright. As his features came into view and his eyes met hers, the butterfly that seemed to have taken up residence in place of Kenzi's heart tried to escape and she quelled a sudden longing to retrieve her jacket and cover herself with it.

What was she doing? Surely she'd made a terrible mistake. She was throwing herself at an ages-old Fae with lethal powers, albeit dormant ones. 'Dammit Bo,' she thought, 'this full-on Basic Instinct crap only works if you're a super-hot Succubus.' Her determination, so sure a few moments ago, began to fail her. She raised her shaking hands and pressed them tight against her stomach to still them.

Vex, now fully upright, began to circle the table, putting Kenzi in mind of a cat stalking prey. His eyes never left her own as he closed the gap between them. Reaching her, he broke her gaze and in that typical, self-assured way of his, made no attempt to hide his appreciation of her uncovered and somewhat vulnerable, flesh. He trailed his dark eyes upwards again meeting her light ones, his expression unreadable, maybe a lascivious grin, maybe a sneer.

She held her breath, aware of his unpredictable nature and more than a little conscious of the possible consequences of forcing a reaction from him in this way. Ready for an explosion of anger, or even ridicule, she started as his hand reached out. He lifted a strand of her liquorice-black hair and twirled it around his fingers, 'I think the question has to be love, do you _like_ me?'

The fact that he had not flown into a rage, or worse yet, fallen on his back shrieking that manic laugh of his, restored a small part of her confidence. She tilted her head and gently teasing, she replied to his question, 'Duh!'

Vex's lips morphed into a smile, 'Well, that's all a bloke needs to hear.'

Kenzi felt his arm snake around her small waist. Her anxiety faded away and in its place, an ice-like blast of exhilaration as he tightened his grip and pulled her in towards him. She laid her hands flat on his chest to steady herself and shivered in pleasure from the slick feel of his silk shirt and the excitement of touching him in this new way. As he leaned in closer, the warmth of his body carried the aroma of leather to her and as he kissed her and his tongue found it's way to hers, she could still taste the hot sting of the Bourbon. She ran her hands up and over his shoulders then, gaining confidence, slid the fingers of one hand into the open neck of his shirt to stroke the hot skin underneath. She was rewarded as he gasped into her mouth and increased the pressure around her waist, before pulling back to stare at her, his lip curling in a provocative smile.

Her breathing heavy, she duplicated his smile and said, 'Well, aren't you just one big erogenous zone.'

'Mmmm, you know, not everything about me doesn't work,' said Vex into her upturned face. Gripping her by the wrist he slid her palm down his stomach. With a wicked grin she grabbed him by the top of his leather pants before her hand reached the destination he intended for it.

'I've got a pair of PVC boots upstairs. Thigh-high!' She winked at him.

'Excellent', said Vex snagging a bottle of vodka as he allowed himself to be towed along towards Kenzi's room by his waistband. 'For me or you?'


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi sat up and unwound the tangled bedclothes from around her legs. She glanced over at a dozing Vex, then down at the arm he had draped over her. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she lifted it and extracted herself from underneath, with a manoeuvre worthy of an Olympic gymnast. She replaced his limb onto the Kenzi-shaped warm patch left by her body and took a moment to check he was still sleeping. The deep, regular sound of his breathing reassured her that she hadn't disturbed him. Turning her attention to the jumble of clothes strewn over the bedroom floor, she searched for something to cover herself with. A hasty poke about revealed the corner of a silk kimono sticking out from under a pile of magazines and other detritus. Using her foot to nudge aside a bottle of massage oil and a black leather mini-skirt, she grabbed it and slipped it on. As she began to tie the belt around her slender waist, her thoughts drifted to her new relationship.

Several weeks had passed since that afternoon when Kenzi had first declared her feelings towards Vex and she reckoned things had been going pretty smoothly ever since. As soon as The Morrigan learned that the Vex's Fae powers were showing no sign of returning, her interest in him waned and she had explained with her customary, vitriolic, clarity, that there was no longer a place for him in her hierarchy. Once, her lieutenant and feared Mesmer assassin for the Dark Fae, the force that was Vex, was unmatchable and unstoppable. He brought efficient and traceless death to each of The Morrigan's unfortunate targets, leaving the authorities - both human and Fae - trying to solve a murder with no fingerprint or DNA evidence other than that belonging to the corpse. Compelling some unwitting soul to slide a blade into his or her own throat whilst the terrified and helpless victim watched on, had more than satiated The Morrigan's cruel tendencies. However, in his present state, he was of no more use to her than any low-level thug she had in her service. As a result of this apathy, Vex had seen no reason to remain in hiding any longer and had returned to his mansion with glee, in order to resume the running of his chain of clubs. Although, the developing connection between them meant that he spent more time sleeping in Kenzi's bed than in his own.

Robe knotted, Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Vex and watched him as he slept. He was lying on his stomach with his face turned away from her. The sheet was pulled down to the small of his back. One of his arms was still in the position where Kenzi had placed it and the other was thrown above his head. His shock of messy, black hair was stark against the soft, cream color of the pillowcase and his breathing was still slow and even. A tiny worm of anxiety inched its way through her gut and she chewed on her bottom lip. As things had progressed, she had found it easier to forget his previous life, to forget he was a killer. Powerless, Vex could almost pass for human. Aside from the historical figure name-dropping and the ringside seats to major world events, she could pretend she was dating any regular rockstar-esque, night-club owning man-child. But with increasing urgency, he had talked about trying to restore his gift and this scared her. It was one thing to be involved with him in his current condition, but a relationship with fully potent, mind-controlling assassin was a different story. Consequently, she had made sure that she kept a close watch on her emotions. Letting go of him would be a lot easier if she didn't get too caught up; like last time, she kept reminding herself. As a younger, more naive Kenzi, she had become involved with another street thief, but picking pockets and scamming tourists wasn't enough for him. One day, she got the news that he had put a guy in hospital, when the gun that was supposed to be "just for looks", went off in the convenience store he was robbing. He disappeared out of Kenzi's life and she was left reeling and alone. She felt a little, ironic laugh bubble up as she realised, she obviously had a type - dangerous.

Although, there was really no comparison between Vex and some twinkle-eyed, petty criminal from her past and that just made everything harder. She recalled the little thrill of pleasure that zinged through her every time he messaged to say he was sending a car to bring her to the club. Once she arrived, he would make a half-hearted attempt to work but, much to the quiet irritation of his staff, would allow himself to be distracted with ease, by her attentions. At the end of each night, they would fall back into the car together, kissing and laughing and return to the clubhouse. The corners of Kenzi's mouth twitched in a smile as she remembered some of the wild evenings she had spent in his company. It wasn't just about the mind-expanding sex though. Apart from Bo, she was getting closer to him than anyone else she knew. If she didn't keep control of her feelings, she would end up getting seriously hurt. Holding back was the only way, she could see, to protect herself.

She was disturbed from her contemplation by Vex, who was murmuring in his sleep. Driving the troubling thoughts from her head, she began to crawl across the bed, towards him. She leaned her face in close to the warm skin of his neck and breathed in the now, familiar scent of leather mixed with a faint tang of Bourbon. She hooked a strand of her own dark hair behind her ear and felt the pin-pricks of his unshaven face against her lips, as she pressed them against his cheek. Her movements caused her breasts to graze his back through the thin material of her robe and she gave a little smile as she felt him begin to respond to her touch. She leaned back, giving him room to roll over.

'Can't a man get a bit of rest in this place?' asked Vex, sounding annoyed. But when he turned over, his grin matched hers.

'That depends', said Kenzi, her voice heavy with suggestive overtones, 'do you think you've earned it?'

'Good grief woman', said Vex laughing, 'I thought the succubus was supposed to be the sex-crazed one,' but his fingers began working on the belt fastened around her waist. He tugged on the robe and the slippery material slithered from her skin.

A pout replaced Kenzi's smile, 'Hey!' she said. 'Don't talk about Bo when you're in bed with me.'

He sat up and pushed Kenzi down onto her back, supporting his weight on his elbows placed either side of her head. He held his face inches from her own - his gaze intense. 'Don't think for a moment, that anyone, or anything, could ever compare to you.' The playful tone had left his voice and Kenzi was unsure how to respond to his unexpected seriousness. She settled on reaching up and pulling his mouth down to meet hers as the best course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi, wearing the robe that Vex had helped her out of earlier, left the bedroom and pulled the door closed behind her. She found Bo reclining on the couch in the centre of the living room watching her with interest over the top of a large glass of wine. Her burnished, chestnut hair, hung loose over her shoulders, held back from her face by a silver clip at the top of her head. It was still early, only 9pm and Bo, unlike Kenzi, had managed to spend most of the day fully dressed. Kenzi noticed that she still wore her black, high-heeled boots and the corkscrew on the table told her that the bottle of wine was freshly opened. She guessed that Bo had only just come back in from working the case she was on at the moment. Kenzi met her gaze and feeling playful, feigned light-headedness. Tilting back her head, she closed her eyes and threw up one arm, bringing it to rest on her forehead. She said in a breathy voice, 'Another giddy night of dark fae pleasurement.'

'Yes, I heard,' said Bo, smiling. She inclined the wine glass towards her. 'Congratulations!'

Kenzi opened one eye and squinted at her friend, still holding her mock dramatic pose. 'Eh, on what?'

Bo took a sip of her wine before replying, 'Well, by my count, you beat your record for multiple "_pleasurements_". Or it certainly sounded like it from here anyway.'

Kenzi broke from her stance and flopped down onto the couch next to Bo. Her cheeks coloured a little and she grinned. Reaching forwards she grabbed a second glass from the table and held it out to be filled. Bo lifted the wine bottle and poured. 'What with me and Vex, and you and the Doc getting it on, it must be a total chi-fest for you right now,' said Kenzi.

Bo nodded and laughed. 'Well, let's say there is certainly a very...invigorating vibe these days.'

There was a lull in the conversation as they drank their wine, then Bo asked, 'So, how long has it been now, since you 'fessed up your lusty thoughts to tall, dark and deviant?'

Kenzi pulled a face to show she was less than thrilled with Bo's description of Vex, but she answered, 'Ten weeks,' flashing the fingers of one hand up twice. The other was busy bringing the filled-to-capacity wine glass to her lips.

'_Kenzi's got a boyfriend_,_'_ sang Bo, teasing her.

Kenzi gave her the face again.

'Is it getting serious?' asked Bo.

'Seriously freaky.' Kenzi laughed and laid her slender legs over Bo's lap, her annoyance forgotten. She held her glass balanced on her thigh.

Bo narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Kenzi, 'Hmmm, nicely deflected. But that doesn't really answer my question, does it?'

Kenzi said nothing. She took another sip of wine and gazed around the room, her face expressionless.

'Okay,' said Bo, forced to interpret her silence, 'I'm guessing one of you is moving faster than the other,' she hesitated, 'but which one?'

Kenzi sighed. 'Recently,' she began, 'he's been coming down heavy on the intense side. We'll be messing around, you know, like usual, a little tipsy, a little horny, then BAM!' She emphasised this last word by bringing her fist up in front of Bo's face and exploding her fingers outwards. 'He hits me with a compliment that's not about my perky boobs or my incredibly tight ass. It's like, about my smile, or how the smell of my hair reminds him of that summer he spent in France, or that I'm Da Man and NO-ONE could ever live up to me.'

Kenzi's voice had increased in volume during her outburst and a hint of mania had crept into her tone. Drained, she slumped further down into the couch and took a large swallow from her glass.

'So, are you saying Vex is getting a little more invested than you want him to be?' asked Bo.

'No. It's not that. Well, maybe,' said Kenzi, nibbling the skin at the side of her fingernail. Her wine glass chimed against the bottle on the surface of the packing-crate as she banged it down and some of the liquid sloshed over the side.

Straightening, she moved her legs from Bo's lap and propped her feet on the edge of the table. Her toes slipped in the split wine and made squeaking noises on the wet glass as she pushed it around. 'It's been a long time and I mean a _real_ long time since I've had to deal with this sort of thing.'

Bo nodded in encouragement, 'Okay.'

'Where's it going Bo?' Kenzi asked, shrugging. 'He's lived fifty times my lifetime and he'll probably live fifty more, long after I'm gone. I'm starting to feel something and that's frightening me. We're from different worlds, me and him - literally.' She bowed her head, 'I think...' her voice a whisper. She left the sentence hanging.

'You think what?'

Kenzi looked up at her and gave a sad, smile, 'I think, that I don't know what I think. That's the problem.'

Bo slipped her arm around Kenzi's shoulders and rested her cheek on her hair. Kenzi felt her lips move against the top of her head as she spoke, 'Perhaps, you should stop thinking about it, and just feel it.'

She considered Bo's words. Thinking wasn't her favourite pastime, but she'd found herself doing a great deal of it over recent weeks. She detached herself from Bo's embrace but gripped her hand. 'You know what? You could be right, maybe I am thinking too hard,' she said brightening a little, 'and feeling it has got to be whole lot better than worrying about it.'

Bo returned her squeeze, 'Good girl.' She added, 'Speaking of feeling it, Lauren should be here soon.'

It was Kenzi's turn to tease Bo. 'Are you going to give her some unaligned fae "_pleasurement_"?'

'If she's lucky,' replied Bo, unphased.

'Do you want your favorite kimono back, then?' asked Kenzi, swinging the belt around in the air.

Bo thought about the question and then eyed the robe with suspicion. 'Has Vex been wearing it?'

Kenzi's tone was casual, as she replied, 'Just a little bit.'

'You keep it,' said Bo as the sound of a ringtone came from between her breasts. She reached into her top, pulled out her phone and answered it. After a few seconds, she said, 'OK, pick me up at the corner, in ten.' Turning to Kenzi, Bo said, 'That was Tamsin. She's with Dyson. That Underfae I've been tracking, the one that's been making flame-grilled people burgers, it looks like its torched someone else.'

'Have they got it?' asked Kenzi.

'No, but they think it's hiding out in that empty warehouse at the edge of town.'

'Can't they handle a rogue toaster on their own now?' Kenzi was frowning. 'A big, strapping wolf boy and the wicked witch of self-doubt?'

'I'll be fine Kenzi.'

'Hang on,' she said, leaping off the couch and rushing off into her bedroom. She returned moments later with a sleepy Vex in tow.

'Seriously?' asked Bo.

'Be nice. He can help.'

'By doing what?' Bo raised her eyebrows. 'Maybe he could put down the evil, fire-wielding Fae with a stern look. Because that's about all he's got left in his arsenal right now.'

Enraged, Vex flung his arms out to the sides, 'Er, standing right here Succu-bitch.' As quickly as it arrived, his anger dissipated, 'And anyway,' he added, 'I've got more in my arsenal, than you'll ever know.' Curling his lip, he thrust his groin in her direction.

'Oh, such class,' replied Bo, while at the same time Kenzi indicated her displeasure by swatting him with the back of her hand.

Vex winced, 'Oi! Watch it love. Don't damage the merchandise.' Moving fast, he leant in close to her ear and said with fake, wide-eyed innocence, 'Because you'll only regret it later when you can't bend me into all those naughty positions you love so much.'

Bo, brought her hands together and turned to Kenzi, 'OK, moving quickly on from the brain searing mental images, I suggest that you and Mister Fantastic here, both wait for Lauren, while I go meet up with Tamsin and Dyson. At least, that way, I have some chance of keeping my dinner down.' She started towards the door.

'Wait, Bo, I'll come with you,' called Kenzi.

But Bo was already gone.

'Looks like the succubus is doing fine without our help,' said Vex, his eyes downcast.

Kenzi sighed. 'Yeah, well, someone has to wait for Lauren while the super heroes get the baddie.'

'Pretty crap that,' said Vex.

Kenzi nodded her agreement. 'Welcome to Kenzi-ville.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi was sitting, legs crossed, at one end of the couch with a rigid-faced Lauren positioned at the other. She was no longer wearing Bo's robe, having changed into red leggings, black, knee-high platform boots with a chunky heel and a tight, high-necked, black top with horizontal slits along the length of the sleeves. She held her nail file in one hand and practised her old, observation trick; watching Lauren from the corner of her eye, while using her beauty routine as concealment. Lauren, in turn, was bestowing Vex with a stony-eyed glare that he had yet to notice. Also dressed in black, his designer t-shirt sported ragged, diagonal slashes across the front. Lauren had been met with twin looks of disdain when she had asked them earlier if their co-ordinating outfit choices were deliberate, or just a happy coincidence.

The Mesmer was lying prone, on the floor, with one leg bent at the knee. He was counting out-loud on his fingers in response to a question asked by Lauren about the number of Under-Fae he had despatched over the years. Absorbed by the task, he was unaware of the increasing scorn that his list was inciting in her.

'Oh yeah,' he said, tagging the last entry onto the inventory, 'there was that nest of Slimers that I did in as well. Nasty things,' he said, grimacing. 'Got a bloody great shell on their back, like snails.' He shuddered, 'I won't traumatise you by telling you where they excrete their lubrication from.'

'So, how many deaths has that been in, say, the last hundred years?' asked Lauren, her pleasant tone belying her demeanour.

'Don't know really, I can only remember about 50 or so,' replied Vex. Unable to see her face from his spot on the floor, he remained oblivious to her derision. 'There's bound to be more though,' he added, shrugging.

Lauren's darkening expression caused Kenzi to forgo the pretence of being engaged with her nails and she lowered her file to stare at the woman. With a stiff posture and a taut voice, Lauren asked him, 'Has it ever occurred to you, to try not to kill things?'

Vex pushed himself up on one elbow and craned his neck to meet her angry gaze. He frowned, and Kenzi knew he was wondering why she would care about the fate of a few worthless sub-Fae, 'Alright, prissy-pants, I'm not trying to kill you, am I?' He folded his hands and used them to cushion his head as he lay back down, muttering to himself.

Lauren turned to Kenzi with an incredulous "_and you're dating this guy?_" kind of look, failing to realise, until it was too late, that Kenzi was not going to be in her corner.

Irritated by what she perceived as Lauren's pious attitude, Kenzi leant forward, 'Do you really think that all the work you did in that lab was always about helping the Fae?'

'Well, I...' began Lauren.

Vex looked on, from his place on the floor, his expression amused.

'No, I don't think so,' said Kenzi, holding up one hand in front of Lauren's face as she tried to speak. 'How many Dark Fae do you think your "research" helped to kill? But I don't suppose they count, do they? You know? Like the Underfae didn't count to Vex.'

'I'm sure that The Ash...' Lauren attempted, but Kenzi cut her off again.

'Get over yourself, Doctor Death.' She thew herself back into the couch. 'Seems like Vex isn't the only monster in the room.'

Lauren sighed, 'Perhaps, I'll just message Bo and tell her to meet me at my place,' she said, standing up.

Kenzi, rant over, realised that Bo would be more than a little upset if she found out that she and Vex had bullied Lauren into leaving. Making an effort to soften the tone of her voice, she said, 'Listen, don't go, Bo won't be long. How about some wine?'

Lauren showed her pleasure at Kenzi's apparent effort to make friends by smiling and saying, 'Yes, Kenzi, that would be lovely.' She smoothed her hair and resumed her seated position.

'Great, it's over there.' Kenzi gestured towards the kitchen and settled herself into the couch. 'Bring one for me too.'

Lauren blinked, 'Oh, right,' she said, 'of course.'

She rose from the couch again and headed towards the kitchen area.

Kenzi glanced at Vex, who was now sitting upright. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Lauren who was busy pouring wine into two glasses. Covering his mouth with his hand, he mimicked an enormous yawn. She turned her head to hide her smile, as Lauren returned and placed Kenzi's wine on the table, in front of her.

They sat in silence, unable to find a suitable subject for light conversation, Lauren sipping her wine and Kenzi tapping her nail file on her knee.

'BORED!' Vex's bellow burst the stillness, startling both of the women.

'Well, we could watch television,' said Lauren, mopping up a drop of spilled wine from her jacket, 'or play a game.'

A spark of interest illuminated Vex's dark eyes, 'A game, you say?'

'What sort of game?' asked Kenzi to no-one in particular.

'I've got just the thing.' Vex scrambled upright and strode out of the room.

'Where's he going?' asked Lauren, watching him climb the stairs.

Kenzi shrugged, dismissing her question, 'How would I know?'

Lauren's lips formed a straight line, 'I don't know why you're so hostile towards me Kenzi. I can't think of anything that I've done to upset you.'

Kenzi twisted her body to face her, 'Maybe I just don't like the way you've muscled your way into Bo's life. We were doing fine before you came along.'

Lauren's brow furrowed as she asked, 'Aren't you doing fine now?'

Kenzi faltered, 'Well, yes...but how do I know it wouldn't be better without you around?'

Lauren took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. 'Kenzi, that's very unfair,' she said. 'I'm not trying to come between you and Bo.'

'You'd rather I wasn't here though, wouldn't you?' asked Kenzi, her voice heavy with petulance.

Lauren replied, 'Honestly? Yes, but only because you're so unkind to me all of the time.'

Kenzi examined her fingernails before responding. 'I suppose I could try to dial down the mean a bit.'

'That would be really nice Kenzi.' Lauren smiled at her, 'Truce?'

Kenzi nodded. 'Truce.'

Their attention was diverted as an excited Vex burst back into the room holding a large pair of scissors.

'Right! This is the game. You both take it in turns to cut little holes in my clothes and then you lick, kiss or nibble my lovely, exposed flesh. I then guess which one of you it is.' His grin was wide as, with great enthusiasm, he nodded at each of them in turn, snapping the scissors open and closed in the air. 'Yes?' he asked. 'Are we doing this?' He focused his gaze on Kenzi and lifted the edge of one hand to the side of his mouth. 'Start with the nipples,' he said in an exaggerated stage whisper.

Lauren, her eyes wide, placed her drink next to Kenzi's untouched one and started to stand up again, 'I really think I should go.'

Kenzi stretched out one arm to stop her rising, 'Stay where you are,' she said, 'he's just messing with you.'

Vex sniggered and tossed the scissors onto the table. He stretched himself back out onto the floor.

'Oh,' said Lauren, relieved. She gave a forced laugh, 'a joke. I see now. It's funny.'

Awkwardness pervaded the room, as the three of them returned to an uncomfortable silence.

'You know, we could go and see how the Succubus is getting on with Teen Wolf and the Viking chick,' said Vex.

Kenzi and Lauren exchanged glances.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to check that they're alright,' said Lauren.

'I'll get my coat,' said Kenzi.


	7. Chapter 7

The coat Kenzi chose for their trip to the warehouse, belonged to Vex. Made of supple, dark leather, it had a high collar and a red, quilted lining. It was, quite possibly, older than she was and bore the scars of having lived a hard life. There were creases worn into the arms, flaking patches and a number of scuff marks on the back that gave the appearance of someone having being dragged along the ground whilst still in it. She started wearing it one day, after Vex had left it in her bedroom. The next time she visited him in the club, he was dressed in a different leather; one selected from his extensive collection and, aside from his slight nod of approval upon seeing her new outerwear, neither of them mentioned her appropriation further.

It was too big for her and too heavy. It only reached Vex's hip when he wore it, but on Kenzi, it came to the top of her thigh. She didn't care though. It was warm and more important to her, it was his. She pushed her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around her body, gripping each of the sides and holding them in place with her hands, tucked under her elbows.

'Perhaps we should call first,' said Lauren.

'We won't get in the way.' Kenzi assured her. 'We could even video them in action so they can watch their technique back in glorious widescreen.'

'Yes, they'll find that really useful,' said Vex, nodding, 'it'll show them where they've all been going wrong.'

The couple exited through the door, leaving Lauren alone in the building.

Outside in the street, Kenzi and Vex were waiting for her, their breath fogging in the cold air.

'There's no answer anyway,' she said to them, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

They gave her a pitying look to convey their joint conviction that she was becoming Succu-whipped.

'Let's just go, shall we?' said Lauren, making an attempt at assertiveness.

Vex caught Kenzi's eye, 'Do you fancy driving?' He tossed her a key.

'Where is it?' she asked, surprised. Having never seen him in a car that didn't come with a driver, up until that moment, she wasn't even sure that he _could_ drive.

Vex glided behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face his car, 'There she is,' he whispered into her ear.

Kenzi's breath escaped from her lips in a slow exhalation as she came face to face with the blackest, meanest, looking sports car she had ever seen. Camouflaged by the night, it crouched at the edge of the sidewalk as though waiting for an unsuspecting gazelle to stray past. She approached it with trepidation and gasped at the lack of resistance as she slid her fingertips over the cool metal. Gazing at the fluid-looking paintwork, that she imagined would be called _Couleur Absentia_, or some other ostentatious name, she almost expected to see ripples where she had touched it. She twisted her neck to look at Vex, 'Is this really yours?' she breathed, awestruck.

He nodded, 'It's been in storage for a while, but I thought it seemed like your sort of thing.' His dark eyes glittered with humour as he said, 'It reminded me of you, what with its sleek lines and curves in all the right places.' He laughed, then added, 'Oh yeah, did I mention, it's an awesome ride?'

Kenzi paid no attention to the dubious compliment as she pulled at the driver's-side door and eased herself inside. Vex opened the other door and stared, as he found her caressing the upholstery.

Lauren cleared her throat, 'Um, I'll take my car shall I?' It was an unnecessary question. Vex's car only had two seats.

Kenzi was stroking the steering wheel as Vex climbed in. He clicked the passenger door shut and raised one eyebrow. 'You know, the way you're fondling this thing, I'm starting to get jealous.'

She flipped open the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

'You do know it's night-time, right?'

'Don't disrespect the vehicle Vexter,' said Kenzi, sliding on the glasses, her voice reverent. 'A car like this, requires the driver to uphold two certain traditions. Shades being one of them.' She turned the key and pressed the ignition button. The V8 engine purred in response.

'And the other?'

'Drive it like a motherf...' The rest of Kenzi's sentence was drowned out as she floored the accelerator and the launch control slammed them into their seats.

'OK,' called Lauren, watching the tail-lights disappear into the night, 'I'll meet you there.'

Vex let out a 'Woop!' his eyes wide, as Kenzi dropped the dual-transmission down a gear and sped past a line of traffic.

'Have you considered doing this for a living?' he asked, ducking his head to look in the mirror. The cars were rapidly fading from sight behind them.

'Yo dumbass,' she said with affection, 'this is exactly what I did for a living.' 'But I never boosted anything this sweet.' Kenzi maintained the pace all the way to warehouse, even pulling a few handbrake turns, to Vex's immense enjoyment.

Arriving at their destination, she killed the xenon headlights then pulled up behind a clump of trees. Getting out with a happy noise, she used the car to prop herself up. She took a deep breath of the cold night air and welcomed the warmth of Vex's body as he pressed it against hers.

'You cold?' he asked, embracing her. She slipped her hands underneath his jacket, settling them on his back. Answering in the negative Kenzi laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart, still thumping from the drive. He tightened his hold around her and they waited, content to remain silent in each others' company.

The realisation that there was nowhere else she would rather be right now, than in Vex's arms, hit her like an uppercut to the jaw. All the crap from her past, the fear of being hurt and of being deserted, poured from her like meltwater. It was time to give in. She was leaning against a car made of pure sex, with a man that wanted more from her than just what they did in the bedroom; and was trying to _give_ her more than she had ever thought to ask of from anyone, if only she'd let him. Life was good and she needed to start living it. With a light heart, she resolved to tell Bo the news of her epiphany, as soon as she could get her alone.

The crunch and pop of stones under tyres heralded the arrival Lauren in her Prius.

Vex kissed the top of her head and loosened his grip. His voice was soft as he said, 'Better go and see the Doc.'


	8. Chapter 8

Kenzi, Vex and Lauren made their way across a yard dense with weeds, to a rusty, iron door set into the side wall of the warehouse. It sat atop a small flight of concrete stairs that were surrounded by a metal handrail. The door stood open a few inches.

'Do you think the guys left it like that?' asked Kenzi, checking all around them for enemy Fae.

Vex's only response was to reach out with splayed fingers and push at the door. It reacted to his touch with an indignant screech.

Kenzi and Lauren winced, glaring at him.

He frowned at them, 'What?'

Although Vex had widened the space between the door and its surround, the gap was still too narrow for them to fit through. He slapped his palm against the oxidized metal and in one quick movement, shoved the door open all the way. The tired hinges repeated their protest, this time an octave higher and the door slammed against the wall releasing a shower of flaking paint. The resulting boom thundered through the vacant building, causing a nearby window to produce a rumbling noise as it juddered.

Vex brushed his hands together to remove the grime. The women looked at him with angry faces. 'What?' he said again, louder.

'Nevermind,' said Lauren, shaking her head, 'let's just look for Bo.'

They entered into a corridor painted in an indeterminate color. Flickering, jaundiced strip-lights illuminated their way as they followed the passage into the main body of the warehouse. Bo and the others were nowhere to be seen.

'Split up,' said Kenzi.

They each chose a different direction and began to search.

Kenzi picked her way over scattered rags strewn across the floor between two, long rows of shelving. They were empty apart from a few yellow barrels dotted here and there, filled with an unknown substance. She reached the end and decided that left would be the best option. A fleeting glint of bright metal caught her eye and she spotted Bo, dagger in hand with her back pressed against a large piece of machinery. She was peering around the side of it.

Kenzi called her name.

Bo's head turned and she motioned with her hand, for quiet.

With an exaggerated tip-toeing motion, Kenzi moved over to her location and said, 'We've come to help you.'

'You and Vex?' asked Bo.

'And Lauren,' replied Kenzi.

Bo raised an eyebrow at the information, 'Why didn't you just stay at home?'

'Vex was bored and Lauren missed you.'

'And you?'

Kenzi shrugged, 'I should have been here all along. We're partners, remember?'

Bo smiled, 'Yeah, I remember. But our schedules seem to keep clashing. You've been really tied up lately.' She gave a little laugh, 'Probably because...you've been _really_ tied up lately.'

'Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. I sort of have something to tell you.' said Kenzi.

'Ooooh, something kinky?' Bo's smiled fell and she said, 'Do I need to be worried?'

Kenzi shook her head, 'Nothing like that.'

'OK, make it the first thing we do when we get back,' said Bo. A distant, bang drew her attention away from Kenzi and she brought her finger to her lips to instruct her to keep silent.

'Is the Human Torch nearby?' whispered Kenzi.

'Yes,' replied Bo, 'and it's not human, remember?'

'So, what are we dealing with? Is it a blower or a thrower?' In response to Bo's puzzled look, Kenzi mimed breathing fire followed by shooting fire from her hand.

'Neither,' said Bo, 'it's a toucher.'

Tamsin came into view at the far end of the warehouse. She was holding her gun in both hands, low by her thigh.

'We need to get this thing,' said Bo, 'it's already killed three people that we know about.

'I hear ya.' Kenzi's gaze drifted to the ceiling, 'You know what puts out fire?' she said gesturing at the sprinkler system.

Bo looked up and nodded, 'It's worth a shot. See what you can do - partner.'

Kenzi smiled and slipped away. She began searching for a control panel or a lever. Anything that would turn on the sprinklers. She decided that the best way to find what she was looking for, would be to gain some height. Approaching the nearest racking unit, she placed her foot on the bottom shelf and hoisted herself up. The unit was filled with piles of copper tubes and she was careful not to disturb them as she climbed. It was when she reached the second shelf that she noticed the sensor for the sprinkler system on a beam, above her. There had been a Zippo lighter in the pocket of Vex's jacket since she had made it hers. She felt for it and was relieved to find it was still there. Now, all she had to do, was get to the top of the racking. A sputtering, hissing noise made her look down and she stared into the ashen face of the Under Fae.

It was male and nearly devoid of all color. Its long, matted hair, sagging skin and the threadbare robe it was wearing were all in greyscale. Its eyes were black and dead-looking. The only color Kenzi could see on the creature, was on the hand it was stretching out towards her. Swirling shades of orange, red and blue fought for dominance over its open palm. The noise was emanating from its hand.

Kenzi began to scramble up the racking, knocking several reddish, metal cylinders flying as she went. They hit the floor in a cacophony of sound that echoed through the building. The Under Fae stretched towards her. She panicked as her foot became caught in a loop of plastic strip tied to one of the upright struts of the racking and she thrashed her leg to free herself. Its hand had almost reached her.

'Kenzi!' yelled Vex sprinting towards her. He skidded to an abrupt halt and flung his arm out in front of his chest. Roaring in frustration as the creature remained unaffected, he threw his head from side to side, searching in desperation for something to use as a weapon. The Under Fae, distracted for a moment by the commotion, turned its attention back to Kenzi. She could feel the heat radiating from its hand as it neared the back of her calf.

'Vex!' she cried, pulling her trapped leg hard. She wrestled down a copper tube and used it to swipe at the Fae. The effort she had expended by trying to break free and the fact that she was forced to hold on to the racking with her other hand, meant that her fighting prowess was limited. The pipe bounced off the creature's back and tumbled to the floor. She pressed herself into the shelving as far as she could and shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. A loud crack sounded, piercing through Kenzi's terror and the fire Fae crashed into the racking. The unit wobbled and dislodged its burden of tubing in a torrent of copper, taking Kenzi along with it.

Vex ran over to her prone form and dropped to his knees at her side.

She was lying in a mound of pipes, dazed, but still conscious. 'I'm OK,' she said rubbing the back of her head, 'I think.'

Dyson appeared, his gun still held in his hand.

Vex glared at him, 'Try taking out just the bad guy, next time,' he said wrapping a protective arm around Kenzi's shoulders.

The body of the Under Fae began to smoulder, small chunks of charcoal-like matter crumbling from it as it burnt. 'Huh,' said Kenzi watching the curling tendrils of smoke as they rose to the ceiling, 'the sprinklers don't work anyway.'

Bo came running round the corner with Lauren and Tamsin in a clatter of heels, 'Did we get it?'

Dyson nodded towards the charred mess and put his gun away.

'Good. What happened to Kenzi?'

'This brainless idiot nearly got her killed, that's what,' shouted Vex.

'He saved my life Bo,' said Kenzi. She gave Dyson a grateful smile, 'Thanks D-Man.'

Dyson smiled back, 'Anytime Kenzi.'

'If you two have finished with the touching Hallmark moment, perhaps we can just get out of here?' said Vex.

Tamsin's eyes flickered between Vex and Dyson and she frowned. 'What exactly is your problem? Upset that Dyson saved your gal, when you couldn't?'

Vex's head snapped round and he shot her a warning look.

Tamsin continued, her tone syrupy with mock sympathy, 'Or is it that he can still get it up and you can't?'

Vex's voice was low, as he said, 'How about you shut your bony mouth, bitch?'

'How about you make me, stud?' responded Tamsin, unflustered. She holstered her gun.

Vex leapt to his feet, scooping up a length of copper tubing as he did so. He twirled it once, then, gripping it with both hands, raised it above his shoulder. 'Oh, I can get it up, love,' he said to her, curling his lip, 'Why don't you come over here and see how hard it is?'

Unimpressed, Tamsin swaggered towards him, inviting him to do his worst.

Bo caught the pipe halfway through Vex's overhead swing. 'That's enough,' she said, with a stern look. 'I'm taking Kenzi back home.' She wrenched the tubing from Vex's hand. It clanged as it landed on the floor where she tossed it. 'Can you take us, Lauren?'

Lauren nodded.

With one last, fierce glance at Tamsin, Vex returned to Kenzi's side, 'You gonna be alright?'

She nodded. 'Here,' she said, passing him the car key.

Vex got to his feet and shouldered his way past Dyson, knocking him off balance, as he began to retrace the route to the exit.

As Dyson regained his footing, he drew back his lips and rolled his shoulders, the wolf inside stirred into wakefulness. Bo shook her head before he could follow after Vex's retreating form, cautioning him not to react to the deliberate provocation.

Dyson took a deep breath to quell his anger and walked over to Kenzi, still sitting on the floor, where she had fallen. He reached down to help her up.

'Touchy, isn't he?' said Tamsin, watching Vex as he disappeared into the gloom of the warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren helped Bo lower a bruised and limping Kenzi onto the couch. She down sat beside her as Bo looked on, her face concerned. Lifting Kenzi's hair she examined her injury causing her patient to wince as her fingers probed her injured scalp. 'Well, the good news is the skin's not broken, but you'll have a lump,' said Lauren. 'Got a headache?'

Kenzi nodded.

'Well, that's to be expected, but you let me know at once, if you get dizzy or you start to feel sick.' Transferring her attention to Kenzi's leg Lauren asked, 'Did you twist your ankle?'

'Yeah,' she replied. 'I got it caught in something when the Under Fae was trying to fricassee me. Must have yanked it when I fell.' Together, they eased Kenzi's swollen foot from her boot and Lauren checked it over. 'Keep it raised as much as you can. It'll keep the swelling down.' Lauren smiled at her. 'You'll feel better in no time.'

'Thanks Doc.' Kenzi smiled back. 'Amazing bedside manner, BT-dubs.'

Lauren inclined her head at the compliment and then said to Bo, 'See you upstairs?' as she began making her way to the bedroom.

'Yeah, I'll just be a minute babe,' she responded.

Bo lifted Kenzi's leg onto the table and slipped a cushion underneath it for support. 'Does it hurt much?'

'It's not too bad,' replied Kenzi, 'I bet ice cream would help though.'

'On your ankle?' asked Bo, her tone doubtful.

'No. Tub and spoon.'

Bo smiled at her in understanding, 'Ah yes, the mysterious healing powers of Haagen Dazs.' She made her way to the kitchen.

'Thanks,' said Kenzi.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs, announced Vex's arrival before he strode into the room. Still in his boots and jacket, he approached the couch and sat in the spot vacated by Lauren, minutes earlier. 'You alright?' he asked, taking her hand and adjusting his position so he could see the back of her head.

'I'm fine,' she said. 'Just wish I'd clonked that thing harder, then I wouldn't have to be stuck with a busted up leg for the next week.' She grimaced as she flexed her ankle.

Vex's expression darkened. 'If that trigger-happy mutt hadn't...'

She gave his hand a brisk squeeze to cut him off, 'I said I'm okay, so drop it.'

He loosened his grip and stood up, shaking his head. 'I should be able to protect you, and tonight, I couldn't.'

Kenzi looked up at him, her face disbelieving, 'Are you serious? You do know that it's not - like - the year 1654 anymore?'

Vex stared at her, his gaze intense. 'If I was running on full-power, that Under Fae would have dug out its own eyes and then eaten them, long before it could've gotten anywhere near you.'

'Ewww, TMI,' said Kenzi wrinkling her nose. 'Listen, I'm okay,' she repeated, emphaising the last word. 'Can we just go to bed? I'm tired and Bo's bringing me ice cream.' She winked at him. 'We could take it upstairs, if you like.' With a gentle press on the back of her head, she said, 'Maybe, just eat it off the spoon though.'

Vex gave her a wistful smile, 'Sounds like heaven,' he said, 'but I can't.'

'Lactose intolerance?'

Vex reached down and slid a bulging, brown duffle bag out from behind the couch. 'I'm going away for a bit.' He kept his eyes averted from her.

Kenzi stared at the bag, then at him. 'Going away? Where? Why?'

'There's a bloke I know,' Vex began, still not meeting her gaze, 'he can help fix me.'

Kenzi stared at him for several moments before speaking. 'It's a ten minute drive from the warehouse. Five in that car. So, I can see you've given this a lot of thought.'

'You know I've needed to do this for a long time, Kenzi. This, nearly got you killed earlier,' he said, holding up the offending hand.

'I already told you,' her voice gaining volume, 'I didn't need you to save me. Dyson was there, remember?' She regretted the words as soon as she uttered them. The unspoken implication hung between them.

Vex's dark eyes narrowed, 'You see why I have to go?' He hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

'I meant, _tonight_, Dyson was there,' she said, a frantic note entering her voice as she tried to explain herself. 'Just tonight. Any other time, I would have kicked its butt myself.'

Vex sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair, 'You're a human, Kenzi, and you're living in a world that you weren't even meant to know about. The things that you come up against are bigger, stronger and a whole lot more bad-ass than you. If that prick hadn't found you when he did, then you'd be deep-fried, extra crispy by now.'

Kenzi threw up her hands in exasperation, 'Alright. Say you go, how long is this repair job even going to take?'

'I don't know, as long as it needs to, I suppose,' said Vex, pulling at a thread on the strap of his bag.

'What the hell does that mean?' She was yelling now. 'You know I've only got a normal life-span don't you? There's no point you knocking at my door in fifty years time and expecting to pick up where you left off, 'cause I'll be shacked up with some old dude and our cats.'

'This is happening, Kenzi,' said Vex, his voice a quiet contrast to hers.

'So what, you're just going to take some potion or do a spell and then come back here all "psycho killer, qu'est-ce que c'est"?'

'I don't know, do I?' Vex exploded, unable to maintain his cool in the face of her tirade.

'And when you're The Morrigan's bitch again, how will you fit me in around your busy execution schedule?'

There was a thud as Vex threw down his bag, 'You know what I think? You _like_ me tame. Poor, sad, broken Vex, hey?' He began pacing, his breathing hard and fast.

'You think I'm wrong to be frightened of you, the way you were before?' said Kenzi.

Vex made an effort to calm himself, 'You must know by now, that...'

Kenzi interrupted him, her expression mocking, 'Must know what? That you'd never hurt me?'

'Yes!'

Kenzi lowered her tone, 'But hurting other people is fine? Whatever The Morrigan says, yeah?'

Vex chose not to answer her question and retrieved his bag from the floor. 'I don't want to leave with things like this.' He bent to kiss her, but Kenzi pushed him off.

'Go then,' she said, turning her body away from him and bowing her head, the pain in her ankle caused her to wince.

Vex walked to the door and opened it. 'I _will_ be back Kenzi,' he said, before he pulled it closed behind him.

Kenzi kept her head lowered and made no response as he left.

Bo, who had been in the kitchen trying to appear occupied, retook her seat next to Kenzi and proffered a tub of pink ice cream with a spoon sticking out of the top. She made no move to take it, so Bo placed it on the table.

'So,' said Kenzi, 'is that it? Is it over?'

Bo shook her head. 'No, it's not over, not by a long way.' She lifted Kenzi's chin so that she could see her face. 'He said he'd be back and I actually believe him.'

'What if he comes back different?' Kenzi asked, drawing her eyebrows together.

'Just because he has his powers back, doesn't mean things needs to change between you both. No matter what you think right now,' said Bo.

Kenzi remained silent.

Bo sighed. 'In the warehouse, you said you had something to tell me. What was it?'

No longer able to contain the tears that had been trying to fall since Vex had walked out of the apartment, Kenzi's eyes overflowed and her voice cracked as she said, 'That I loved him.'

Bo pulled the distraught Kenzi into the curve of her neck and wrapped comforting arms around her. 'Oh sweetie,' she said with a sad smile, 'I already knew that.'


	10. Chapter 10

Kenzi swung her arm round in an arc, the hand at the end, clenched into a fist. Her opponent grinned as he used his forearm to block the blow with ease. Snatching back her arm, she countered with a two-handed shove that had little effect and resulted in her tumbling, head-first into Dyson's chest.

'Whoa, careful' he said catching her.

'See, I told you, I needed weapons,' she said, breathless and supporting herself on her knees, arms rigid. Dyson, at Kenzi's request, had been helping to hone her fighting skills. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had visited the clubhouse several times, in order to teach her some self-defence techniques used by the police department as well as some of his own tricks. She had proven to be a keen student and adhered to his instructions - apart from in one area. Despite his advice that she wear some sort of sports clothing for the classes, she insisted on attending their meetings, clothed in full, Kenzi regalia, heels included. Her reasoning being, that if she were to encounter some nasty creature or other, what else would she be wearing? Plus, it just wasn't her style. Appalled at his suggestion that she wear something loose and comfortable, her words to him were, 'It would be a _crime_ to put a body as amazing as this in sweatpants and sneakers.' Although her training had been progressing well, she was beginning to resent his thoroughness for developing her proficiency in all areas of combat.

Dyson threw a towel at her and she used it to dab her face, being careful to avoid smudging her make-up.

'But I thought you wanted to study unarmed methods as well?' he asked.

Kenzi tossed back the towel, 'I did. But it turns out, I suck at it.'

'OK, how about a compromise.'

Kenzi looked at him. 'I'm listening.'

Dyson gestured with his arm, encompassing the living room of the apartment. The furniture was arranged against the walls to give them more space to practice. 'How about you start off unarmed, but you can use anything you find in here as a weapon?'

'Anything?'

'Anything,' said Dyson, 'and don't hold back, you can't hurt me.' He gave her a look that Kenzi felt was a bit too patronising, then he bent his knees, raised his arms in a fighting pose and nodded at her to begin.

She had already selected her weapon of choice and ran to the packing-crate table with Dyson in close pursuit, playing the part of bad guy. Ducking under his arm as he made a grab for her, she snatched up the TV remote control and brandished it at him. Dyson smirked and made no effort to hide the ease with which he blocked her clumsy swipe. Unbeknown to him, the remote was no more than a diversionary tactic, as Kenzi's booted foot made significant contact with his shin. He yelped and bent over to clutch at his bruised leg with his hand. As he leant forward, Kenzi smashed the solid, plastic control into the side of his head. Dyson grunted and clamped his other hand to his temple.

Jumping up and down in triumph, Kenzi said, 'See, I told you I was better with something in my hand.' She waggled the remote. 'Are you okay?' she asked the groaning Dyson.

'You fight dirty, you know that?'

Kenzi grinned. 'Damn right I do. You have to learn to take care of yourself when your office is the street and you work the night-shift.'

From his bent position, Dyson raised his eyebrows at her.

'Duh, robbing junk.'

He straightened and checked his fingers for blood. 'So,' he said to her, 'do you feel like you've learned anything from our sessions?'

'Yeah,' replied Kenzi, 'I've learned that everyday objects work great at distracting over-grown, shape-shifting Fae, so that you can clobber them when they're not looking.'

'Wonderful,' said Dyson, 'so glad my teaching skills have been put to good use.'

'Aw D-Man, you're an awsome Mr Miyagi.' Kenzi mimed, "wax on, wax off" motions and they laughed.

Their sparring over for the day, Dyson began moving the couch back to its original position. It rumbled over the wooden floor as he manoeuvred it. Kenzi drifted towards the table, but instead of dragging it back into place, she stood staring at a spot in mid-air, her eyes vacant. Dyson, left the furniture where it was and approached her. 'You know, I'm happy to train with you Kenzi,' he said, stroking her arm, his voice low, 'but I don't think he's going to stop trying to get fixed, just because you know a few moves now.'

Kenzi re-focused her gaze on him. 'I told him I could look after myself. I can do it even better now. He doesn't need...,' she trailed off.

'Have you even been in contact with him since he left?'

'No, nothing,' she shook her head. 'It's like he's dropped off the Fae-dar.'

'Did he say how long he might be?'

'Yes, apparently, he'll be gone as long as it takes.'

'Hmm, specific,' said Dyson.

Kenzi responded to his sarcasm, 'Yeah, that's what I thought.' Her voice broke a little, as she added, 'I miss him.'

Dyson pulled her towards him and wrapped his muscled arms around her small body in an embrace. The side of her face was crushed against his chest.

'I know it's hard when you're waiting for someone Kenzi, but you've just got to hang in there,' he said into the top of her head.

Kenzi gave him a squeeze, knowing that it was his own unreciprocated love for Bo that gave him the authority to offer her advice on the subject. With no need to explain that she understood he was suffering, the same way she was, she said, 'Lauren's OK and all that, but I'm always gonna be Team Dyson.'

Dyson smiled. 'Is there any chance you can get Bo to sign up for membership too?'

Kenzi was about to respond, when, she felt the back of the couch dig into her spine as Dyson's arms propelled her away from his chest. He face was panicked as he began to stumble backwards at speed, stopping as his back slammed, with a crack, against the wall. Both of his hands fastened themselves around his neck.

Confused, Kenzi took a step towards him, 'Dyson?' she called. 'What are you doing?' It took her a moment to recognise the behaviour of someone under the control of a Mesmer. She whirled around to find Vex filling the doorway to the apartment, one arm outstretched.

He looked the same as he always did, black-clad and like he'd just stepped from the pages of the "Nights Out" section of a goth-inspired, home shopping catalog. Although, there was one conspicuous difference between the man in front of her and the one that had left her, just short of a month ago, crying on the shoulder of her best friend. It was the sheer, lucid rage painted on his face, a degree of which she had never seen from him before, even when he was still working for The Dark and enemy to her and Bo.

Conflicting emotions roiled in Kenzi's head. She could see Dyson was in trouble, his complexion was turning dark-red and he was gasping for air as Vex forced him to tighten the grip around his windpipe. It was obvious that she should help him, but the rampant joy, coursing through her at the sight of the thing she had been craving for so long, held her back. In the end, concern for Dyson outweighed her elation and she shrieked at Vex to stop.

He swung his head to face her without relinquishing his control over Dyson, his expression still twisted with fury. His voice was low as he said, 'I go away for a few weeks and I come back to find you cosying up with another bloke?'

Her face creased with confusion. 'What are you talking about? It's Dyson.'

'I know it's bloody Dyson,' he yelled, his composure lost, 'I can _see_ its bloody Dyson. Couldn't you have picked someone else - ANYONE else?'

She looked at Dyson. He had slipped to the floor and his eyelids were fluttering as he started to lose consciousness. 'Just stop it. Please! You're hurting him.'

'Oh, _he's_ hurting, is he?' Vex's voice sounded shrill and uncontrolled. 'I should kill the bastard.' He turned his attention back to his victim, and made him bang his head over and over against the wall.

Deciding that the best way to help him, was to distract Vex, Kenzi flew to the Mesmer and pulled in vain, on his arm, 'Please stop,' she said, 'you've got it all wrong.'

To Kenzi's enormous relief, Vex dropped his arm allowing Dyson to suck in huge, rasping gulps of air. 'Do you know what?' he said, meeting her glistening eyes, 'He's not worth the trouble.' His anger had fled, leaving a void in which Kenzi could only see coldness, as he shook off her grasp from around his arm and turned to walk through the open door. He stopped and without looking round, added, his voice emotionless, 'And neither are you.'

Kenzi didn't feel the pain, only the impact, as her knees banged against the floor and her fleeting happiness at saving Dyson evaporated. She knew she should check on him, but every cell in her body screamed at her to chase after Vex and make him understand, make him see that he'd got it all wrong and to plead with him just to hold her. But she didn't. Despite the fact that aside from Bo, he had become the most important person in her life, she realised, she was now scared of him.


	11. Chapter 11

_The sun streamed through the branches of the large elm, throwing disco-ball flickers of light over the insides of Kenzi's eyelids as she lay in the partial shade provided by the tree. Lying there, with her eyes closed, she imagined the noise being made by the thousands of leaves as they jostled against one and other in the wind, sounded like the swell of waves rolling on a pebbly beach. With invisible fingers, a gentle gust lifted a strand of her hair and dropped it over her face. Then it trailed down her body to flap the tie on her midriff-baring checked shirt. Tiny droplets of perspiration on her top lip evaporated in the breeze with delightful coolness and she was glad she had worn her lightest, airiest skirt. The one with the yellow flowers. His favorite. With her eyes still closed, she brushed her palm over the blanket beneath her, the long fibres tickling her skin and stopped when she felt the uneven, wicker surface of the basket she had filled with food earlier. Using her fingernail to pick at the weave, she broke off a little stick and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger. The warm sunlight filtering through the branches and the tranquillity of the park were making her drowsy and she stretched. Cracking open one eye, she lifted her arm and checked the watch on her wrist. He wouldn't be long now. She pushed herself up and pulled out two plastic cups from the basket, followed by a bottle of soda, still cold from the refrigerator. She smiled at the sound of a snapping twig and without turning, said, 'Just in time, I was about to start without you.'_

_Vex strolled into her field of vision. He was wearing jeans and a pale-green t-shirt, which, she thought, made a pleasant change from the dark suits he always wore. 'You look lovely,' he said smiling at her, his coffee colored eyes flicking to her skirt. He sat opposite her on the blanket and lifted up the lid of the picnic basket. He gave her an admonishing look, 'You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble.'_

_Kenzi made a non-committal noise. 'I like doing it.' She filled her own cup and then his, as he held it steady for her. Watching him as he drank, she was struck by the thought that his hair seemed lighter than usual. It was still dark, but hints of copper were glinting in the sun. She couldn't recall that before. Maybe it was just down to seeing him out of the city and in the bright, noon, light. Working in separate offices all day, they often didn't see each other until late evening._

_Finishing his drink, he slid his hand under the lid of the basket and pulled out a sandwich. He parted the bread and sniffed the contents._

_'It's pastrami,' said Kenzi, laughing, 'you do have pastrami in Britain?'_

_'I don't think so,' said Vex, taking a bite. Tasting it, he swallowed, his expression approving. 'But we should.'_

_'How's work?' asked Kenzi, changing the subject._

_'It's okay,' he said around a mouthful of food. 'Got a couple of interesting cases coming up.'_

_Kenzi tutted. 'When are you going to stop working for that pack of jackals and come work with us?'_

_Vex sighed, 'Kenzi,' he said, 'we've been over this. I've been there for so long, it feels like forever. It's what I do.'_

_'What you do, is let criminals get away with murder.'_

_'I defend them, in a court of law, as per their legal entitlement,' said Vex, 'it's up to the judge whether he wants to jail them, or let them walk.'_

_'So you have nothing to do with it then?' _

_'Well, my exceptional skills as an attorney have got something to do with it, I suppose.'_

_'Exactly my point,' said Kenzi. 'You're so gifted. Why don't you use those skills to help people that really need it?' _

_Vex laughed. 'Use my powers for good, instead of evil, you mean?'_

_Kenzi ignored the joke. 'There's a place opened up for a junior partner in my firm. Please, please let me give them your résumé.'_

_'And work for your boss? Wouldn't that be a bit awkward, with us being together and everything?'_

_'Oh I don't know,' replied Kenzi smiling, 'I think it would be kinda cute. We could have lunch together and I could type up your case notes.'_

_'We could "polish" the boss's desk,' said Vex, a suggestive smile on his lips._

_'I think she does quite enough of that, herself,' said Kenzi, under her breath._

_'What?' Vex's eyebrows disappeared under his floppy hair._

_'I'll tell you another time.'_

_'Yeah? And get pictures.'_

_'Watch it mate,' she said, mocking his accent._

_'Hey,' Vex leant towards her, his eyes serious as they met hers, 'don't think that anyone, or anything could compare to you.'_

_Kenzi blinked. Why did that sound familiar? Yeah, they were in love and he'd made similar statements of devotion before, but there was something about it this time that gave her the feeling of déjà vu._

_'You okay?' he asked. When she didn't respond, he prompted again, 'Kenzi?' He reached over and stroked her cheek. She wasn't prepared for the mental explosion as her synapses fired, threatening to overwhelm her with emotion. She could sense the burning path left by his fingers on her skin. Every part of her was sparking, alive with electricity. For some unfathomable reason, it was like he hadn't touched her for months. The rush of unexplained ecstasy was juxtaposed against utter, soul-wrenching misery that she didn't even think she was capable of feeling. She struggled to grasp why his simple gesture of affection had cause this turmoil within her._

_She turned to him for comfort and to try to explain what she was experiencing, but he wasn't there. The sky was clouding over and it was beginning to get darker. She stood up, looking for him, to ask him for help with bundling the picnic things into the blanket, as she was sure it was going to rain. The realisation that she was alone caused the neural pathways in her brain to flare again and she felt smothered by a yearning for him, so strong she almost cried out. What was wrong with her? _

_She called his name. There was no answer and she was finding it difficult to see in the dark. When had it become night? She started as she realised she was in a room with a wooden floor. It was filled with items of mis-matched furniture, an abundance of trinkets and feminine touches. She noticed that the walls were in disrepair. It looked like a derelict building that had been decorated with care and attention to the best standard possible given the limited resources of the occupants. Some of the contents had been given to the women that lived there by friends. She didn't know how she knew that, but she was sure it was true. It felt like home. Confused, Kenzi looked down. She was no longer in the summer outfit she had been wearing, but was dressed in what could only be described as goth-glam. She decided that it would be a good idea to get outside, to see if she could identify where she was. Searching for the door, she parted her lips and drew in a sharp breath as she saw Vex sitting on the floor with his back against a red armchair. He was dressed in the male version of clothing like hers and he was playing a video game on the TV with the volume off. He looked just like she remembered him. Wait. Remembered him?_

_She tried to walk over to him, but she couldn't move. She called out to him, but no sound came from her mouth, so she reached out towards him with a desperate longing that she didn't understand. Without looking at her, he placed the controller on the floor beside him and left through the door, slamming it shut behind him. She found she could move again and she rushed to follow him, but the door was locked. She pulled and banged and screamed silent words, until, exhausted, she sank to the floor and cried._

Kenzi woke up to find herself in the dark, curled in the foetal position on the couch, the wavering light from the television the only source of illumination in the room. She was clutching Vex's old leather jacket under her chin. The collar was damp. She raised her fingers and felt her wet eyelashes. She remembered now. She had covered herself in the coat and fallen asleep watching a movie. The image on the screen showed a young couple having a picnic under a tree. She sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket. A warning flashed up, as she lit the screen telling her that her outbox was filled to capacity. She cleared the folder and opened her inbox. It was empty.

Standing up, she switched off the TV, dropping Vex's jacket onto the place she had occupied on the couch before she made her way upstairs. The backlight on her phone dimmed to darkness where she had left it, on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Kenzi, Bo and Lauren climbed out of the cab and found their feet tinted neon-blue by the holographic letters of the nightclub logo being projected over the sidewalk. It proclaimed that they were about to enter an establishment going by the name of, "The Warehouse".

'Inspired,' said Bo watching the letters as they weaved across her feet.

'I just don't know how they come up with these fancy names,' said Kenzi. 'It's like magic, or something.'

After weeks of Saturday nights spent at The Dál downing copious amounts of spirits, followed by the juggling act required to eat a burrito as she stumbled home, Kenzi had succumbed to Bo's unrelenting insistence that she agree to a proper night out at a new club that her friend just happened to have free tickets for.

'This is the place where we killed that fire Underfae, isn't it?' asked Lauren glancing around at the parking lot that used to be an overgrown yard, now filled with cars and well-groomed patrons.

'Sure is,' said Bo. 'Let's hope the maid's been by.'

They approached the entrance and stared in dismay, at the queue snaking around the corner of the building.

'Great,' said Kenzi. She was wearing Vex's leather jacket, the one he had abandoned into her care when he left, and she folded it around herself. That and the lighter in the pocket were all she had to remind her of their relationship. It had caused Lauren a moment of anxiety as they were leaving the apartment, when she had passed it to her from the stand in the living room. Bo had tried, too late, to signal for her to choose a different coat instead, but Kenzi had taken it from her hand without comment. Contrary to Bo and Lauren's mistaken belief that seeing it would sadden her, she relished wearing the jacket. For each time she slipped it on, she would close her eyes and let the smell carry her back to a time when she was happiest and, just for a moment, she could pretend that he was standing right next to her - before she had to open her eyes again.

Bo surveyed the line of people shivering in the cold and with a knowing smile said, 'Ladies, allow me.'

Lauren raised her eyebrows at Kenzi as Bo sashayed past the queue, to the hulking doorman who was drip-feeding customers into the building in groups of three or four. Dressed in a black body-con dress and red heels, her glossy hair swung to the sway of her derrière as she walked. She engaged the man-mountain in brief conversation and directed his attention towards Lauren and Kenzi. He nodded and Bo beckoned to them. They trotted over as bid.

Kenzi kept her voice low as she said, 'Nice going Bobo,' and gave her a light celebratory punch on the arm. 'Having a Succubus onboard is so, super handy.'

'I didn't even have to touch him,' said Bo. 'He was already enthralled by our collective hotness.'

They made their way past the doorman into a foyer, decorated in black and red. The muffled thump of dance music permeated through the walls and despite her initial reluctance to come out, Kenzi found herself bobbing her head in time to the rhythm as they waited for Bo to get them in. After presenting their tickets to the woman in the booth she joined them again. 'That was close,' she said, 'I thought she was calling security to have us thrown out.

Lauren and Kenzi gave her twin, quizzical looks.

She tried to make me pay,' said Bo in explanation, 'so I told her, "Free tickets are free tickets lady". She shrugged. 'Then she made a phone call and said we could go in.'

'Good thing she did,' said Kenzi, glaring at the ticket booth, 'unless she wanted to be stuck in there with a head full of dirty thoughts about you all night.'

'First thing I tried,' said Bo, 'but I couldn't fit my hand through the little gap.' She shook her head, 'This could so easily have turned into another night at The Dál.'

'We could still get a burrito on the way home,' said Kenzi, hope lighting her features.

They were met by a force-field of music as a member of staff held open the door to the main body of the club for them to pass through. Standing on more red and black carpeting they allowed their eyes to become accustomed to the dim lighting, common to all clubs. The dance-floor, a level below them, was heaving with the rise and fall of bodies gyrating and grinding, all trying to look as cool or alluring as possible. Bo's hand flew to her neck, he fingertips grazing the skin and her lips parted.

'You okay, babe?' asked Lauren, her face tinged with concern.

'Oh yes,' said Bo gazing around in rapture, 'I can just feel the lust in this place. It's intoxicating.'

'Oh,' said Lauren, nodding, 'that's good then.'

Kenzi felt a pang of sympathy for her as she thought about how hard it was being in love with a Fae. By their nature, so alien to what humans found familiar. She considered how both Bo and Lauren had made compromises in order to make their relationship work. Bo by subduing her high libido and denying her in-built desire for casual sex and Lauren by looking the other way on the occasions when her girlfriend had no choice, but to hook up with a stranger to feed. She was unsettled by the sudden insight that maybe it was her lack of tolerance that had contributed to her break-up with Vex and annoyed, she turned to the swaying Bo. 'Are we here to drink, or what?'

'What? Oh, sure. Look, it's over there,' she said pointing to the closest bar. It was three people deep from one end to the other.

'Aw, c'mon,' said Kenzi.

'It's certainly very popular here,' said Lauren.

'There must be a VIP area around somewhere,' said Kenzi. 'Bo can get us in.' They threaded their way through groups of people, standing, drinking, dancing and making-out, searching all the while for a sign of what they were looking for. Bo came to an abrupt halt and made a surprised noise as she walked into the back of a stationary Kenzi.

'You found it?' Bo asked.

Kenzi's rigid form made no reply. Bo followed her gaze and drew a sharp in-take of breath. In front and to the left of them lay a wide flight of stairs leading to a balconied floor with another giant doorman guarding a rope-barrier at the bottom. Her eyes were fixated on the balcony, surrounded by an ornate metal-topped wooden railing, which in turn was adorned with people drinking and talking as they used it to support themselves and their glasses. But Kenzi's attention was concentrated on a solitary figure, arms spread wide, gripping the barrier as he surveyed the crowds on the dance-floor below. It was Vex.

'Kenzi, I swear I didn't know.' Bo's face was earnest.

'We can leave,' said Lauren, laying a hand on Kenzi's shoulder, 'we can find somewhere else, or even go home if you'd prefer.' She smiled, her eyes filled with kindness.

Kenzi was moved, both by Bo's concern, and Lauren's innate desire to make things better. 'It's okay,' she said turning to look at them, 'you two get a drink.' She looked up at the balcony, her expression determined, 'I'm going to talk to him.'

'Are you sure?' asked Bo, her face radiating worry.

Kenzi gave her a quick hug, then met her gaze, 'I need to.'

Kenzi left her friends and made her way through the jostling bodies, dodging elbows and avoiding spilt drinks as she went. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she realised she knew the guy guarding the rope and noticed a mirrored glint of recognition in his eyes as she approached him. His voice seemed to rumble from somewhere low down as he spoke. 'Fae only,' was his response when she indicated that she wanted to be let through.

She gave him an appraising look. 'Gavin, isn't it?'

His granite brow cracked as he corrected her, 'Garth.'

Kenzi took a moment to review her options before continuing. 'Garth. Yeah, I remember now.' She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and gave him her trashiest look. 'You recognise me?' Chewing imaginary gum, she let her coat fall open, revealing a short, sequined skirt, red scoop-necked top with a voluminous hood that hung down her back and over-the-knee black boots with contrasting red laces.

He nodded.

Banking on him not being privy to details of Vex's personal life, she said, 'Then, you know there's only one reason why I'm here. It's up to you Garth, but if I were you, I would make sure I'm somewhere else when your boss finds out that you c-blocked him.' She put her hand on her hip, and slid the phantom gum from one side of her mouth to the other making excessive chomping noises.

Garth's thought processes were depicted on his face as he considered her words. His hooded eyes, studied Kenzi and she knew the fact that he would have witnessed her and Vex, hands all over each other many times before would be lending weight to her act. She adjusted her bra and put on an impatient sigh as she waited for him to lift the rope. Deciding that Vex's anger at letting through the wrong person, would be better than the consequences of denying him the use of his human sex-toy, he unclipped the silver clasp and grunted at her to pass.

'Thanks Gav,' she replied, as she edged past him.

He muttered under his breath.

Head down, she trotted up the stairs - straight into The Morrigan.


	13. Chapter 13

'Oh crap,' cursed Kenzi at the sight of the leader of the Dark Fae. She was dressed as the mean boss that she was, all elegance and power, make-up applied with razor-sharp precision. There were two sculpted, young men flanking her, their faces reflecting the fear they must have been feeling.

'Dahling,' said The Morrigan, eyes wide with innocence, 'don't you know there are no pets allowed up here?' Without waiting for a response, she continued with a wry smile, 'So, let me guess, you swung by in the desperate hope that Vex would see you and decide to clip a sweet little collar on you again?'

Kenzi bit her lip to keep from responding.

A frown creased Evony's smooth forehead. 'You did _know_ the place belonged to him, before you arrived, didn't you?'

Kenzi gave a small shake of her head.

She continued with fake sympathy, 'Oh you poor thing. It must be just horrible to have once been so close to someone, and then to find you simply don't know anything about them anymore.' She laid manicured fingers on Kenzi's arm. 'You needn't worry about him though, I promise that he's not suffering without you,' she said her face dripping with, what she thought passed for compassion. 'As you can see, he's done a wonderful job of filling a whole club with potential replacements. If he's going to go slumming it again, that is.'

Kenzi snatched back her arm, unwilling to endure more torments and carried on her journey up the stairs, to the sound of The Morrigan's laughter.

'Come on boys,' Evony said, linking arms with her two consorts, 'time to make me smile.'

Kenzi heard her berating Garth at the bottom of the stairs, for letting her in.

Once at the top, she hid her face by turning to the wall and used her fingertips to fluff her hair as the courage that had driven her upstairs in the first place began to trickle away. She checked on Vex's position out of the corner of her eye. He had left his post at the balcony and was sitting in a large, black armchair, one leg hanging over the side. He had an elbow propped on the armrest and the pads of his fingers were pressed against his brow, supporting his head. His other hand, draped over the opposite side of the chair, held a glass filled with a few inches of, what Kenzi knew would be, whiskey. He hadn't yet seen her and was staring at a spot in the distance, his face pensive. Kenzi took a moment to check out the room. There were tables dotted about, filled with a number of human-looking Fae and some others, not so much. Most of them were female. There was one in particular who was making no bones about the fact that she was interested in Vex. She was beautiful. Not the relaxed, effortless type of beauty that Kenzi thought Bo possessed, but a manufactured, wanton type of exquisiteness, that would draw the attention of pretty much any man - or woman, if she were that way inclined. She had long blonde hair that she swept from side to side as she danced, and she was clothed in a diaphanous slip of material held up by golden, chain-link straps. The dress was struggling to contain her jiggling breasts, which, of course, was her intention. Kenzi watched as she swivelled her hips in front of Vex's face over and over again as she danced past his chair. He didn't seem to be paying her any attention, but it didn't stop her trying and despite her distaste, Kenzi admired her persistence.

She decided to take the long route around the perimeter of the VIP area, following the curve of the railing as she went. The music was quieter upstairs, but her insides were still vibrating from the whump whump of the bass being emitted by the stack of speakers on the lowest floor. She leant back against the barrier near Vex's chair and waited for him to notice her. Her pulse quickened when he did, and for a fraction of a second she saw his eyes widen, before they hardened again to stony indifference. She hesitated, questioning her decision to speak to him and wondering if Bo's concern had been warranted. The next few minutes could find her smashing a bottle on a table and making a futile attempt at stopping her own hand from using the jagged end to slice open a vein. She forced her eyes to hold his gaze. She'd thought about this moment, so many times since that day when he'd attacked Dyson and introduced fear into the mix of feelings she had for him. What had started off as no-strings sex, a complement to a fun friendship, had evolved into mutual respect and companionship. In turn, for her at least, this had matured into love. Now it was over, she was left grieving for the man she had lost, killed by the Mesmer assassin she now faced.

Pushing away from the railing to walk over to face him, she impressed herself by managing to keep her tone casual as she said, 'I just bumped into your hell-bitch boss.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Evony?' he asked. 'She just came to check-out the new place and take home a couple of party favors.'

His voice, so long since she had heard it, sounded foreign to her. She masked her unease by looking around at their surroundings, as he watched her. 'So, were you measuring up for drapes when we were here last?'

His swirled the contents of his glass then swallowed the not insignificant amount of liquor in one go. Shrugging, he said, 'It's a good site.'

Not sure what else to say on the matter, she added, 'I haven't seen a sex swing or a gimp anywhere.'

With a scarce instant of eye-contact with Kenzi, the dancing girl interposed herself between her and Vex and began drawing her hands up and down her body as she moved to the music. For a split-second, Kenzi thought she detected a hint of the Vex she knew, as she imagined she saw him roll his eyes. But when the girl leaned away and she could see his face again, lust was warming his expression as he looked on. Kenzi's stomach knotted as she watched him enjoying something close to a lap dance and she cringed as his lips curled in the smile that meant he was thinking about sex. 'I decided to broaden my options.' he replied. 'It's a bit mainstream for my tastes, but it parts a ton of horny singles looking to hook up, from their cash,' he said to Kenzi, sliding his eyes over every part of the girl, 'And you know me - I'm never one to pass up an opening.'

Although, she wanted to grab him and shake him and scream at him until he gave her back her boyfriend, she just said, 'I guess,' and turned to go. Then, changing her mind, she tapped into the reserves of strength that she had used to bring herself to face him, unwilling to leave without at least trying to talk about their dead relationship. 'You know, I sent you a whole heap of messages.'

'I know,' he said, tilting his head to see her past the girl, 'I got them.'

'You didn't think to reply, or call me or even send a minion round with a note?' she asked with raised eyebrows and taking a step towards him.

The force with which he stood up from the chair and strode past his admirer, stopping in front of Kenzi, made her wonder if she had pushed too hard. His expression animated, he said, 'And say what? Hi love, let me know when you've done with playing Little Red Riding Hood to his Big Bad Wolf and I'll be waiting? What exactly do you think I am? Some sort of sad case?'

Kenzi could see the walls he had built up between them. She thought about again explaining to him that he had got it all wrong, but she knew it was a lost cause. He'd already processed the sight of her and Dyson together and drawn his own conclusions. Any attempt to deny it would leave her vulnerable to his changeable moods and she did not want to become the next casualty in the long line of his many victims. She looked into his eyes, preparing herself to accept that this was the last time she would see him. 'We used to be pretty close, remember?' Her voice was little more than a whisper.

His face contorted. 'Yeah, until you decided you liked it doggy-style.'

Kenzi reeled from the intensity of the venom in his voice and the twisted expression on his face. 'What happened to you?' she asked, amazed by the reaction to her comment. 'This isn't the Vex I know. Not the man who slept on our couch and made crazy-ass sandwiches, or who sat laughing and cracking stupid jokes at horror movies to stop me being scared, or who went away to get stronger so that he could come back and _protect_ me.' Kenzi peered into the dark pits of his eyes trying to see some trace of the person she fell in love with.

'Yeah,' he said, his features becoming devoid of expression again, 'I was confused for a bit there.' He lifted his hand and looked at it. 'But I'm feeling better now.'

'So, this is the new you, is it?' Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her she was wrong.

Vex smirked and strolled back to his chair. Spinning round, he collapsed into it, 'No, this is the _old_ me.' Holding up his arms as though presenting a show, he said to her, 'Welcome to the other side of Light, sweetheart - they call it The Dark.'


	14. Chapter 14

Kenzi watched as he sat there like a monarch on a throne, presiding over his courtiers. He had surrounded himself with women, the reason being she guessed, so that he could take his pick at the end of the night. Who was she kidding? To think, she had thought that she might have been able to get through to him, to salvage something from the car-crash of their break-up and then nurture it back to what it had been. Faced, as she was, with this Vex she had never known, the one that he had been long before he met her, it was obvious now, he was beyond her reach. She felt heat rising in her cheeks and her eyes pricked as she ripped his leather jacket from her body and thrust it into the arms of the surprised dancing girl. 'Here, you'll need this,' she said to her. The girl, taken aback at first, sniffed the leather and a spark of understanding flashed in her baby-blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around it, cradling it like it was a small child and parted her lips in a smile at her unexpected benefactor. Kenzi's eyes widened as she saw the small, pointed teeth inside her mouth.

With an aching throat and a frantic need to be anywhere else, she strode away from them both and hurried down the stairs, calling to Garth to pull back the rope. He did as she asked and Kenzi began to wrestle her way through the crowds searching for Bo and Lauren. She sighed, as she realised the extent of the task, given the amount of people she had to wade through. She tried ringing Bo, until she worked out that she wouldn't be able to hear the track she used as her ringtone over the noise of the DJ's set. Pushing her phone back into the large centre pocket of her hooded top she decided to stay in one place, hoping that either of her friends would wander past. Her eyes drifted up to the balcony. Vex was back in his original position, hands spread, leaning on the rail. His groupie appeared behind him still dancing, rubbing her behind and then her breasts up against him as she did so. Kenzi thought she was going to be sick, but she forced herself to watch as the girl covered one of his hands with her own and dragged her fingers along his arm until they reached his shoulder, then she pulled down the collar of his jacket exposing the skin underneath. Ducking down, she came up between his arms and began kissing his neck. Unmoved, he continued to stare into the crowds, allowing the Fae girl to make-out with him.

Kenzi's sickness was pushed aside to make room for a darker and more pressing urge. She searched the surrounding crowds for a target and spotted a suitable guy in a tight striped shirt and dark pants and strutted over to him.

'Hey,' she said, a little harsher than she intended, 'do you work out.' She laid her hand on his bicep, 'Wow,' she said, with genuine surprise, 'I guess you do.'

The man laughed. 'I am totally impressed with that line you just gave me.'

Turning on as much charm as she could muster, she smiled and said, 'Glad you like it, I've been working on it for quite some time now.'

He laughed again, in the way guys do when they want a girl to think that she's funny, and held out a solid hand, 'I'm Nick, by the way.'

Kenzi pulled his hand to her waist, 'And _I'm_ really desperate to dance.'

Nick passed his drink to his friend with a face that said he couldn't believe his luck and followed Kenzi onto the dance-floor. She led him through the undulating throng, to a spot just below the balcony and flicked her eyes up to make sure Vex would get a good view. He was still being violated by the girl but he had spotted her and she saw him narrow his eyes.

Kenzi began moving in time to the beat, her moves not as blatent as Vex's companion's, but still erotic enough to make Nick think he was onto a sure thing. She put her hands on his shoulders, stroking the muscles underneath his shirt and allowed him to slide his hands from around her waist to the top of her butt where he kneaded the flesh. Being as the performance was not for her own enjoyment, but for Vex's benefit, she needed to see it was having the desired effect.

She flipped around and pressed herself into Nick's chest, then lifted her arms over her head and angled them backwards so she could wrap them around his neck. She began grinding her rump into his groin, looking down to the left and then the right, in time to the music. Keeping her head lowered, she peeked through her lashes to the last place she had seen Vex, but neither he, nor the girl were there. Breaking away from Nick she stopped dancing and scanned the length of the balcony.

'Hey baby,' he said, coming up behind her, 'keep it going.'

She ignored him and continued searching for Vex.

Nick slid his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her neck. She smelt the beer on his breath and shrugged him away as she felt his lips touch her skin.

Facing him, she put her hands up and said, 'Listen buddy, I just did a shitty thing and I'm really sorry about that, but I've got to go now.'

His face crumpled into confusion, then re-arranged itself into lust. She could tell he didn't understand what she was saying, so he defaulted to "drunk alpha male" mode. He reached out and made a grab for her.

'Dude!' she shouted, backing away, 'I'm not interested, okay?'

His voice became accusing, 'You were pretty interested a minute ago, so what's changed?'

'That's what I'm trying to apologise for. I was using you to make my ex jealous. Bad huh?'

Nick looked around, all traces of drunkenness gone, 'So where's your ex?'

Kenzi managed not to look up at the balcony, but the sight of Vex storming down the stairs commanded her attention. Garth was no longer manning the rope, so he vaulted over it from several steps up. With small movements, he flicked his hand from side to side, as he used his ability to clear a path through the drunken revellers, leaving in his wake a trail of irritated people cursing and looking for the jerk that had shoved them.

'That guy?' asked Nick, seeing her eye movements.

Kenzi didn't answer.

Nick's friend sauntered over, 'What's up?' he asked.

'This chick's boyfriend is about to feel my wrath.'

'Hell yeah,' said the friend without bothering to find out why. 'Where is he?'

Vex had made it through the crowds and had reached the bar. He motioned to the barman, who, accustomed to his employer's habits, lifted down a bottle and passed it to him. Snatching it he marched towards the fire exit and slamming down the panic bar, he pushed open both double-doors, setting off an alarm. His staff rushed to quieten it, despite nobody paying it any attention.

'It was that scrawny dick over there that just left,' Nick said, pointing in the direction Vex had gone. He made to follow Vex's exit, then hesitated and looked at Kenzi. She supposed that at this point, when he threatened to beat up a girl's ex or current boyfriend, she would beg him not to. Kenzi, on the other hand, remained calm, her face impassive. But then, he didn't know what she knew about his intended prey.

'Don't you care that your boyfriend's going to get the shit kicked out of him?' Nick frowned at her.

Kenzi shrugged. 'You won't get within five feet of him.'

Interpreting this to mean Vex had a gun, and with his male superiority threatened by a potential conflict that was way out of his depth, Nick resorted to bullying Kenzi to save face in front of his friend. 'Why don't you emos just go an' blow each other then?'

Kenzi screwed her face up at him, 'That doesn't even make sense and I'm a goth, you idiot and he's - well, he's something else.'

_'I'll_ tell you what you are. You're a cock-teasing little bitch.' Nick turned to his friend and they laughed.

'What the hell is going on here?' Bo, came striding out of the crowd to stand in between Kenzi and her abuser.

'Well, hello baby.' Nick's eyes roamed up and down her body.

She turned to Kenzi, 'Is he upsetting you?'

Kenzi considered herself to be a strong person. She had fought things that would have sent most people running screaming, not to mention the street toughs and con-artists she had handled. She'd survived, alone, often in grave situations. But the past few months had been hard without Vex. Her recent confrontation with him and his behaviour with the female Fae had left her drained and shaken. She wanted to tell Bo that she had this, that she was going to use some awesome put-down to make him wither in front of his friend and wish he'd been less of a douche. But, she didn't have anything left. She just wanted to lean on Bo and let her make it better. She nodded in response to her friend's question.

Bo took charge, 'Go and sit with Lauren,' she said pointing at a table. Kenzi made her way over to it and left Bo approaching Nick and his friend with a smile.

Lauren was sucking a large drink, filled with fruit, through a straw. She took one look at Kenzi's face as she sat down and slid the cocktail over to her. 'I'll get another one,' she said. Grabbing her purse she left for the bar and came back a few minutes later, with a tray laden with more of the same and some shots. She placed it in front of Kenzi, who pulled all the sticks threaded with fruit out of the drinks and put them in her own glass, then she downed the shots one after the other.

'Want more?' asked Lauren.

Kenzi nodded and began sucking at the cocktail. Bo returned just as Lauren was rising.

'Just getting a drink,' she said inclining her head towards Kenzi, 'or ten.'

Kenzi looked up at Bo, her gaze a little hazy. 'Did you kick their ass?'

'Not quite,' replied Bo. 'I told them that if they wanted to have me, then they needed to impress me.'

'Ok-ay,' said Kenzi, 'and how were they supposed to do that?'

'Oh, by making-out with each other - for an hour - like they really meant it.' She smiled and moved to the side. Kenzi could see Nick and his buddy, arms around each other, in a deep kiss. Nick had his hand down the back of his friend's pants and was working the cheek for all he was worth.

Kenzi ejected a mouthful of cocktail as she snorted with laughter. 'That is just perfect. Thanks bestie.'

'No probs.'

Lauren came back with more drinks and Kenzi took a couple of shots, leaving the rest for the other women.

Bo sat at the table and laid a hand on Kenzi's arm, 'What happened upstairs?'

Kenzi knocked back a shot. 'You mean before or after he let Slutty Barbie get her scary, sharp teeth into him?'

'Yeah, we saw that display,' said Bo, gesturing towards the balcony.

'Sharp teeth?' asked Lauren, 'When I first saw her, I thought she might be a Sylph and sharp teeth probably means I was right. They're a bit like Nymphs, but they don't have a great deal of brain activity, hardly any better than Underfae, really. They're often let into regular, Fae society because of their attractiveness. They need sex to survive, but instead of chi, they feed off the auras of aroused partners.'

'Well, I think she's going to be well-fed tonight,' said Kenzi, sighing.

Bo frowned, 'Are you sure about that Kenz?' she asked. 'He went outside alone, I saw him.'

'But, she was slobbering all over him.'

Bo gave Kenzi a hard stare, 'Okay and what was the first thing you did when you got upset about that?'

She opened her mouth to speak, but Bo continued, 'You grabbed the nearest hot guy and did a mating dance right under Vex's nose, right?'

Kenzi nodded.

'So, why did you do that?'

Kenzi gave Bo a look that said it was so totally obvious why she did that. 'Just because I've stopped being with him, doesn't mean I've stopped loving him. Seeing him getting all horny with that...' Kenzi fumbled for the word.

'Sylph,' said Lauren.

'...slut,' said Kenzi. 'It made me angry and hurt and even though he was a dick to me upstairs, I thought there might still be something left in him that was capable of feeling pain if I stuck the knife in the right places and ...' Kenzi trailed off. 'Oh,' she said realisation dawning.

Bo smiled. 'He believes you betrayed him with Dyson. Now, I know he's an ass for not letting you explain and more importantly for not trusting you in the first place, but you have to ask yourself, why he acted like he did up there. Put yourself in his place.'

'I think I just did,' said Kenzi sliding her arms along the table in front of her and pressing her forehead against the glass surface. 'Oh no, no, no,' she said. 'This relationship crap is too complicated.'

'Ha! Tell me about it,' said Lauren around her straw.

Bo looked at her, 'Anyway,' she said, turning back to the slumped over Kenzi, 'he wouldn't be acting like such a grade A asshole unless he was hurt. And he wouldn't be hurt, unless he gave a crap.'

'Yeah, I get it now Dr Phil,' she said pushing herself upright. 'But what am I supposed to do? I sent him like, a gazillion messages telling him that Dyson's in love with...' she stopped herself just in time, '...himself,' she said, finding something interesting in the bottom of her glass.

Bo frowned at her comment and glanced at Lauren.

'What I mean is, I tried to tell him, that he'd got it all wrong. He just ignored me. I don't think I can get through to him Bo.'

'How about this then,' she replied, 'the tickets I got, I found them stuffed in the mailbox. I went out and spoke to the lovely lady in the booth and she said that no-one else had freebies. If you ask me, Vex put them there - I think he wanted you to come tonight.'


	15. Chapter 15

Bo walked with Kenzi to the foyer.

'Sorry I blabbed about Dyson's love for you in front of Lauren. I get that she knows, but it can't be great hearing it again,' said Kenzi.

'It's okay,' said Bo, 'she's a little bit tipsy, I don't think she noticed.'

They stood together by the exit and Kenzi said, 'You know the last time you were pushing me through a door to talk to Vex, you were telling me to rub my boobs in his face or something.'

'I don't think I said anything of the sort,' said Bo, laughing. She reached out to squeeze her upper arm and her expression became serious, 'But something I do remember saying Kenzi, is that Vex wasn't good enough for you and I'm sorry about that, because I was wrong. Even if it doesn't work out tonight and he stays a dick, it doesn't matter, because for the time you two were together, he was a great boyfriend. I've never seen you happier and if I have to kick his butt because he's doing jobs for The Morrigan again, then I will, but I'll be sad while I do it. And that counts for something.'

Kenzi raised one eyebrow. 'Okay, I'm not really sure what you're saying there Bobo, but I'll make sure he knows that for future reference, when you're pounding on him, it's hurting you more than it's hurting him.'

'Good girl,' said Bo, holding the door open for her, 'now, go get your pervert back.'

Kenzi walked out into the night. There was a light mist of rain in the air and she pulled the hood of her top up over her hair. The fire exit was around the corner of the building and she followed the same route as the winding queue of people she had seen when she first arrived. The wind pushed the drizzle into her face as she made her way along the side of the club. Reaching the corner of the wall, she laid her hand on the rough brickwork and peered round.

Vex was balanced on the backrest of a bench, with his feet planted on the seat. His arms were resting on his knees, supporting his hunched back and low-hanging head. He had placed the bottle, by his boot. It was lidless and Kenzi could see some of the contents were missing. She stared at him for a moment, then feeling tired of hesitating and of being scared to speak the truth, she strode towards him, her heels clicking on the flagstones of the sidewalk. A breeze caught her hood and made it billow and she held onto it as she walked. He must have heard her coming, but he didn't look up. Kenzi pulled out one of Bo's free tickets from the pocket of her top and dropped it on the bench, between his feet. 'I see you did send a minion with a note, after all,' she said.

With his head still lowered, Vex reached down and picked up the piece of stiff card. He looked at it then held it up and let the wind take it from his fingers. 'So, you knew, huh?'

'Not at first. Bo worked it out a minute ago.' Kenzi kicked at a passing Coke can as it rolled along in the wind. 'Where's your girlfriend?'

'What, the Sylph?' he asked, looking at her through a curtain of hair. 'Ah, they're barely any better than blow-up dolls. The thing with them is, they're attracted to power. Doesn't have to be Fae power, it can be money, strength or even intelligence. Once her tiny brain registered that she wasn't getting anywhere with me, I bounced her in Garth's direction and told him to go home early.'

'Why let her do all that stuff to you then, if you weren't interested?' Kenzi made an effort to sound casual.

'Isn't it obvious? I thought you might turn up and I needed a guaranteed hottie hanging round my neck. Also, I've got an image to consider. I can't be seen to be pining for a human, I'll be eaten alive, probably literally. That's why I tell the boys to keep the gender ratio heavy on the female side upstairs, it keeps up appearances, you see.'

'Are you?' asked Kenzi.

'Am I what?'

'Pining for a human?'

Vex pushed himself off his knees and looked her straight in the eyes. 'Do you know how old I am?'

Kenzi was taken aback by the question.

'No?' said Vex, not waiting for an answer, 'Well nor do I. But put it this way, I can remember when iPhones had feathers and if you had a headache, you kept quiet unless you wanted the local sawbones drilling a hole in your skull.'

Kenzi looked at him, wondering where he was going with the conversation.

'I'm saying that I've been around for a very long time.' His gaze intensified. 'And in all that time I've never felt about _anyone_, the way I felt about you.'

Kenzi didn't know whether to let her heart soar or to maintain her tight hold on it. He had said, "felt", past tense, meaning she wasn't any closer to understanding what was going on in his head than before.

'Didn't you ever wonder why we just had straight sex?' he asked.

Again with the out of left field questions. She took a deep breath, preparing to answer him but once again, he continued without waiting for her.

'I'll tell you why,' he said and she was happy for him to take the lead in an exchange that seemed to be spiralling into surrealism. 'Sex gets boring after a while, or it did for me. You meet a girl, you bang her, you meet another one and bang her too, then, you move up in the world and become a big player and they're throwing themselves at you.'

Kenzi didn't like where this was going, but he was on a roll and she didn't know how to stop him.

'So, lots of sex with lots and lots of nameless, faceless birds. Bor-ing. So, you have to liven it up some. Starts off with two or three at a time and that gets you going for a bit, then maybe you get them to do stuff to each other or bring a selection of vegetables, et cetera. Before you know it you're asking to be tied up using knots that only fishermen know and having hot candle wax dribbled on your balls just to feel something. Hence the bondage club. I couldn't get off from a normal encounter with a normal girl anymore. I had to have an army of Doms just to finish the job. And then I met you. Did you notice me having any problems?'

Kenzi shook her head.

'And you never asked yourself why I went straight from sadomasochistic orgies to a little bit of light role-play and cuddles?'

'I...I...just thought, you were toning it down for me.'

'That day, when you first told me you wanted me, I was sitting on the couch and you were having a go at me about something - I can't remember what - then I see your coat on the floor and I think to myself, that's odd, so I look up and you're standing there, all quivery and feisty at the same time and it's all I can do to stop my jaw from hitting the ground. Not out of surprise, but out of sheer, bloody joy. That's when I knew something was different. And when you touched me - oh man - talk about self-control, and that's not something I'm known for.

Kenzi had expected to be the one doing most of the talking. His verbal tidal wave was leaving her bewildered.

'Do you know how many women I've let touch me?' he asked.

'I really, _really_ don't want to know the answer to that one,' she replied.

'Well, it's okay, because I never really kept count. But as a rough guess, it's more than ten and less than a million. But not one of them, has made me feel like you made me feel. I'm talking physically _and_ emotionally here. The simple answer to why my renowned taste for sexual perversions mysteriously disappeared is, I didn't need anything else but you. It wasn't even the sex, which was great by the way, it was just being with you that blew my mind.'

Holy crap, thought Kenzi.

His eyes glistened as he looked at her and he seemed so much like she remembered him, that she had to stop herself from reaching out to cup his face with her hand.

He said, 'First I hurt you by disappearing, then I see you with Dyson and I get all hurt and lose the plot, and then you see me horning it up with a brain-dead bimbo and you're hurt and go off to slide all over Muscles McRapey and I'm hurt again...can we just stop hurting each other now?'


	16. Chapter 16

Kenzi felt that she really should say something. Vex had done most of the talking since she had found him outside and apart from the fact that he was being nicer to her than he was in the club, she didn't really have any reason to think things were going to be a great deal different.

'You should have returned my calls or messaged me,' she said.

'I know,' was his simple answer.

'Why didn't you?'

'Why did you sleep with Dyson?'

Kenzi's lips tightened.

'No, don't answer that,' said Vex sighing, 'I already know why. I went off and you didn't know when or even if, I was coming back. I get it. He's a good-looking guy, he offered you comfort and you took it.'

'He did offer me comfort,' said Kenzi.

Vex nodded, 'I know that I was a complete wanker, back there, in the club. I wanted to say sorry about that.'

'You should be saying sorry for cutting me out of your life and not answering my messages.'

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that too,' he said.

They remained, looking at each other in silence until Kenzi asked, 'What did you have to do to get your powers back?'

Vex gave a soft laugh, 'Not what you might think.'

'Where did you go, Tibet, India?'

'Australia,' he replied. 'There's a Fae there, took me weeks to find him in The Outback. I've known him for years, well, centuries really. He can see the truth.'

'Sounds cryptic, what does it mean?'

'It means, he can see the truth. If you ask him a question, he will know the answer - the answer being the truth.'

'So what did you ask him?'

'What time the next bus to Sydney was,' said Vex. 'What do you think I asked him? I asked what was stopping my abilities from working.'

When Vex didn't offer any more information, Kenzi asked, 'So, what did he say?'

He gave her a sad smile, 'Well, as I mentioned, although I didn't know it, I was soft on you before we...before you...,' he pointed to Kenzi's breasts.

'Yeah, I get it, moving on. How did that affect your power?'

'Turns out, on some level I was scared of hurting you or forcing you to do my unsavoury bidding against your will, so my brain turned everything off.'

'Huh,' said Kenzi, 'so did he switch it back on again?'

Vex creased his brow at her, 'You're not very good with the listening are you? I keep telling you, he's a type of Oracle, he doesn't wave a wand or tap people on the head and poof, they get better, he can see...'

'Yes,' said Kenzi, interrupting him 'the truth, I know. Go on, with your story.'

'Well, he said that it would take a severe emotional event to jolt me out of it so, thinking that I'm not particularly big in the emotion department, I resigned myself to staying the way I was. How wrong was I? I come home and find you in the arms of Dogboy and suddenly, Dyson's trying to throttle himself and I can't see properly because of all the red mist everywhere.'

Kenzi began to speak, to explain what happened that day, but Vex cut her off, 'Wait, I want to say something. I know I've behaved like a prat and I should have spoken to you before, but yes, the answer is yes, I'm pining for a human. I don't want to be without you anymore Kenzi. I want to go back to the way we were before. You know, before you banged the wolf.'

Kenzi didn't know whether to cry or laugh. All this time she had thought of nothing else than hearing him say that he wanted to try again, but then he goes and says it like that. She wanted to shout at him and kiss him at the same time. She was angry at his insistence that she had slept with Dyson, but she was more angry that he didn't have the self-respect to refuse to accept anything less than complete loyalty from her.

Reproachful, she said, 'Did you know, that Bo told me she thinks you're a good guy. She said that if she ever has to beat you down if you get in her way, she'll feel bad about it.

'Why would Bo think I would get in her way?'

'Um, I don't know, maybe because you work for the leader of the Dark Fae and sometimes she asks you to do bad things?'

Vex looked at her in amusement, 'I know I made out like I was back in Evony's good books,' he said, 'but she doesn't know I'm running on a full tank again and I'm not about to tell her.'

Kenzi was warmed by a glow of satisfaction as The Morrigan's taunts were turned around on her. 'And if she finds out?'

'I wouldn't get your knickers in too much of a twist, there's been plenty of times I told her to do one if she tried to get me involved in something I wasn't keen on.' He sniffed, 'Me and Evony have an understanding, sometimes we try and kill each other and sometimes we don't, sometimes she leaves me alone for a few decades and sometimes I don't try to pinch her job. It's a thing. We've done it for a long time now.'

After his confession about the effect she had on him and followed by his declaration that he wanted to rekindle their relationship, she felt comfortable taking his hand and was gratified to feel his fingers intertwine with hers. Still annoyed that he would have her back believing that she had been unfaithful, she asked, 'If you really think that I cheated, then why the hell are you asking me to get back with you?

He shrugged. 'Because being without you feels worse. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not thrilled knowing that Dyson's visited all the places I've been, but a rock and a hard place an' all that.'

Kenzi's face was stern as she said, 'Now, you listen to me, because I'm going to say this once and once only. I did not sleep with Dyson. You should know this, because I sent you a message or two telling you this information,' she was annunciating each word with clear syllables to try to get through to him.

Vex opened his mouth to speak, but Kenzi continued, 'I get, that in the circles you move in, everyone cons and lies and deceives, but really? Are you stupid? Can you honestly tell me you didn't know how I felt about you?'

'I thought I did.'

Kenzi said, 'You know, Bo's right, you _are_ a good guy and you deserve better than someone who's cheated on you, why don't you know that?'

She could see the confusion on his face.

'Hang on, have you slept with Dyson, or haven't you?' he asked.

'NO! He's in love with Bo, remember. Just before you came in and screwed everything up, he had just finished telling me to be strong and to wait for you. He was holding me because I was sad from missing you.'

'So, to recap, you haven't been with anyone else and Bo thinks I rock?'

'Yes.'

'So, why are you angry with me?'

'It clearly wasn't your powers of intelligence that the Sylph was attracted to, was it?' said Kenzi.

Vex formed his lips into a small smile. 'I haven't been with anyone else either, just in case you were wondering.'

Kenzi looked down and slid her fingers into his other hand as she said, 'I was wondering, actually.'

'There's been no-one. Not even the Executive Stress Relief girls on the payroll.'

'The what, now?'

'I'm struggling to see here, why we're not just making up.'

'I thought we had,' said Kenzi, returning his smile.

Still sitting on the back of the bench, he pulled her into his arms. A place, that only a few short minutes ago, she thought she'd never be again. The aroma of leather and whiskey grew stronger as she moved closer and she thought she'd never smelt anything so wonderful in her life. They didn't kiss. She just rested her head on his shoulder and shivered in pleasure as he stroked her back.

From around the corner of the building, Bo appeared. Kenzi, unwilling to move, just smiled at her from her position on his shoulder. Bo made an 'Aw' shape with her lips and laid her hand on her heart before she left.

Kenzi shuddered a little in the cold, regretting her donation of Vex's leather to the Sylph.

He felt her shaking and took off his coat. She leant back as he slipped it around her shoulders. 'Seems to me like this has all been a big scam to get leather jackets,' he said.

'Can I ask you something,' said Kenzi.

'Why not?' he replied, 'I don't think there's anything you don't know about me anyway.'

Kenzi reached for his hands again. Smiling at him, she said, 'Do you like me?' She knew what his reply would be before he said it.

'No, Kenzi, I don't like you.' Vex's dark eyes glittered, as he met her gaze, 'I love you.'


End file.
